volver volver volver? la continuacion
by knucklesrocksmysocksXD
Summary: knuckles y Shadow una pareja dispareja que trata de sobrellevar los problemas de la vida cotidiana. Risas garantizadas n.n
1. Chapter 1

Hey hola! Bueno solo quiero pedirles a todas las personas gentiles que leyeron mi fic de y volver, volver, volver… una súper disculpa por ausentarme durante tanto tiempo (hasta años jijiji) y pues avisarles que como olvide mi clave (ups…) pues no pude abrir la cuenta para continuar la historia pero SOY YO! Y continuare escribiéndola hasta que llegue una conclusión, en verdad ni me acordaba de toda la sarta de babosadas que había escrito OH Dios estoy tan avergonzada /

Pero en fin ¡por ninguna cosa cambiare mi estado de animo! Aun que la onda aquí es mas romanticota espero no les aburra nnU

Bueno nada de Sega sonic lo que sea me pertenece ok?

Pasaron días, meses…años.

Shadow cada día perdía mas la esperanza de reencontrarse con knuckles, durante este tiempo la soledad fue consumiendo la poca jovialidad que tenía y sus ganas de vivir.

Llevaba dos intentos de suicidio y meses sin bañarse ni salir siquiera a comprar el mandado. Quien se ocupaba de el era el alma caritativa de sonic que le llevaba mandado de vez en cuando.

Un 24 de Diciembre, Shadow se levanto de la cama como de costumbre a las 3 de la tarde, realmente no estaba dormido, solo no tenia ganas de comenzar el día. Tomo sus tenis, una chaqueta negra por que nevaba y salio a caminar a ver si se podía contagiar de la alegría navideña del exterior.

Al ir caminando y viendo a los niños corriendo, jugando con la nieve y pasándola bien se sonrió un poco, recordando cuando el y knuckles se pusieron(de novios) por vez primera, fue una navidad en la que se habían juntado en la casa de el, ese día knuckles había llegado temprano para limpiar y ordenarlo todo (recordemos que Shadow es el desorden encarnado) y habían pasado un rato agradable juntos decorando las cosas…

-bien, supongo que el arbolito esta listo-dijo la equidna muy satisfecha con su trabajo, bueno, habían tardado dos horas en decorar el dichoso arbolito supongo que es motivo de alegría…

-bueno ahora solo queda prenderlo-dijo el erizo rojinegro enchufando la conexión-Ambos miraron maravillados su trabajo, hermosos foquitos turquesa rodeaban un árbol de esferas moradas y en lo alto se encontraba un hermoso ángel que resplandecía con una luz blanca tranquilizante y acogedora.

-creo que hacemos un buen equipo-dijo knuckles a tiempo que le daba una palmada a Shadow en la espalda-Shadow se sonrojo un poco y se movió hacia su izquierda alejándose un poco de el-Si…es un lindo árbol-dijo tímidamente y se puso a dizque limpiar una esfera que estaba "mugrosa"-Shadow…-y antes de que la equidna pudiera continuar escucho que el pavo estaba listo-agorita regreso-piu-dijo Shadow limpiándose la frente tras un hondo suspiro-¿y si sospecha¿Y si me dice algo¿Y si yo le gusto¿Y si nos ponemos¿Y si legalizan las bodas gay¿Dónde viviremos?...-y así Shadow el erizo dejo volar su amplia y mafufa imaginación donde estaban juntos y hacían un viaje a una montaña y… ¿a no verdad?

Fue donde despertó y miro a knuckles en la cocina por el reflejo de su esfera recién pulida que ya había perdido el pedazo de color después de tanto que la froto-Woops…-exclamo y la soltó estúpidamente quebrándola-

AM, Shadow…era limpiarla no eliminarla-rió knuckles y recogió el desorden-a Shadow le brillaban los ojitos al ver lo amable pero a la vez fuerte que era knuckles, le inspiraba confianza y fuerza, pero a la vez protección y cuidado. Era perfecto para el. Bueno ¿te quedaras ahí parado o me ayudaras?-es solo una mugre esfera, ni que se hubiera quebrado todo el árbol-replico Shadow haciéndose el hostil-entonces sonó el timbre-Bueno se de utilidad y de perdida abre la puerta-dijo knux autoritariamente-ya voy, ya voy…-refunfuño Shadow-¡Faker! Creí que los niños dormían a estas horas ¿Qué haces aquí?-ja-ja-ja fingió Sonic quitándose la chamarra y aventándosela a Shads en la cara-¿Dónde esta todo mundo?-a mi que me preguntas inútil ¿me viste cara de adivino, o de agenda?-respondió Shadow con toda la intención de enfadar-ay higadito-dijo knuckles mientras le movía a la olla-¿oye knuckles a ti te traen de cha cha o que?-casi casi-dijo quitándose los guantes de cocina-Lo que hace uno por mantener la armonía navideña-y así paso el tiempo hasta que todos llegaron, se acomodaron, bebieron se divirtieron, bailaron y ya casi para abrir los regalos comenzaron los jueguitos pesados…

-¿quien quiere jugar verdad o reto?-propuso Amy-varios se entusiasmaron y levantaron la mano pero por alguna razón Knuckles no quería jugar-¡ah¡Vamos hombre!-le animo sonic-¡es navidad!...hoy es día de estar contentos…la, la, la, la, la no seas mamon y juguemos la, la, la….-ok, ok ya entendí pero ya no cantes arruinas mi navidad-y dicho esto se sentó a un lado de Shadow y el erizo se aparto un poco de el-no te voy a morder-le dijo knuckles entre extrañado e indignado-quien sabe-le dijo Shadow mirándolo a los ojos con una mueca de risa distorsionada-bueno, bueno empecemos de una vez-dijo Rouge impacientemente girando la botella y toco que Amy le mandara a Tails-¿verdad o reto?-¡verdad!-dijo Tails con miedo en los ojos, aun que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, digo¡es Amy!-¿en una relación homosexual quien serias tu, el dominante o el que recibe?(bueno quizás me equivoque)-Tails se quedo perplejo, aspiro con el inhalador de Asma y dijo-¿me puedes repetir la pregunta-Todos estaban pálidos ¿Cómo pudo preguntarle semejante cosa a un niño¿Ahora comprenden por que era así en un futuro?-pues no lo se…el que sea, igual es horrible-contesto nervioso y no muy convencido de lo que había dicho-esta bien puedes girar la botella-dijo Amy no obteniendo el resultado que quería-le toco a knuckles mandarle a Big que no se que demonios estaba haciendo ahí-¿verdad o reto?-duh…ah….hm…aaa.(tres días después….) ¿reto?...

-¿eeeh¿eeeh¿que¡Ah! Ah si¿estábamos jugando verdad?...bueno te reto a que beses a Sonic! Muahahaha-¿QUE?-grito sonic poniéndose verde-ooookkk-contesto lentamente Big y con su gran humanidad (bueno, lo que sea) beso a sonic en lo que mas bien parecía que se lo devoraba-¡hiack! Que horror¡pensar que es mi primer beso!-dijo Sonic todo traumado y se fue a un rincón oscuro -AM…bueno sigamos-Knuckles giro la botella ya que sonic estaba

indispuesto para descubrir que le había dado vuelta a la tortilla ¡Sonic le iba a mandar a el!-jejeje, bueno en vista de que Sonic se salio del juego tendré que tirar de nuevo…-NI TE LO PIENSES!-grito sonic y tomo la botella jadiando desesperado y riéndose frenéticamente-tengo miedo-susurro knuckles a Rouge que estaba a un lado de el(y del otro lado Shadow claro esta)-mira knux…para que veas que soy muy benévolo te voy a dejar decidir, si escoges verdad, te voy a preguntar quien es la persona de la que has estado enamorado y que no me has querido decir !y ahora si me lo vas a tener que decir! Y si escoges reto te voy a hacer lo mismito que me hiciste tu a mi maldita equidna de mierda-¡a la madre!-dijo Knuckles viéndose acorralado y balbuceando dijo-ve... ¡RETO!-OH así que prefieres no decirme la verdad, esta bien… ¡te reto a que beses a Shadow!

Shadow se puso rojo como un tomate, no, tomate se me hace poca cosa era una tonalidad de rojo a la que le pondremos "rojo estoy a punto de que me bese un hombre pero se que me va a gustar pero igual será bochornoso y muero de miedo y vergüenza"-ese rojo.

Knuckles trago saliva, el estaba de otra tonalidad de rojo un poco menos intensa un rojo "estoy a punto de besar a un hombre en frente de un chorro de gente y me lo merezco por sarra pero igual es horrible aun que Shadow no lo es tanto ¿en que estoy pensando? Si mi padre me viera en estos momentos…" ese rojo.

El momento se acercaba, pero mas se acercaba knuckles a Shadow temblando y sudando-¡ah! Ya háganlo de una buena vez-grito Tails para la sorpresa de muchos-Knux sintiéndose presionado lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro a los ojos. Ese momento fue tan profundo que se desconectaron de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y solo se miraban, Shadow pudo darse cuenta del brillo especial que había en los ojos de knuckles y sabia que si pudiera verse el mismo tendría esa misma mirada. Knux tomo su cabeza con una mano y lo beso, fue un beso corto pero igual proyecto muchas cosas, y para su mala suerte todos las captaron.

¿son gays?-pregunto Amy indiscretamente-knuckles palideció y se limpio los labios, escupió un poco y se froto la lengua con las manos. Shadow se puso la mano en la boca rojo y asombrado, sentía una emoción tan fuerte dentro, algo que lo estaba quemando, no podía creerlo, todo se puso negro…y se desmayo.

-_¡Shadow¡Shadow!- _Oía el erizo a lo lejos mientras perdía la conciencia-cuando despertó miro a knuckles sentado a un lado de el.

-¿te encuentras bien? Nos preocupaste mucho, mas a mi…digo ¿en verdad beso tan mal? Comprendo que haya sido extraño pero…-¡cállate ya! Por favor-le dijo Shadow primero gritándole y después volteándose al lado opuesto de knux- ¿y los demás?-se fueron, dijeron que lo mejor era que descansaras…te dejaron tus regalos intactos, por si quieres abrirlos-le dijo la equidna con una gran sonrisa- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-¿así como?-pregunto knux ingenuamente-pues.. ¡así, tan amable y feliz, me he fijado que a mi me tratas diferente, y lo de hace un rato…no me vas a decir que eso fue parte del juego ¿cierto?-mira, me tengo que ir…te deje sopa caliente y…-¡no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me respondas! Me tienes aquí pensando cosas que a lo mejor ni son ¡y necesito saber que es lo que sientes por mi!-inmediatamente Shadow se pauso, analizando lo que acababa de decir y se volvió a poner rojo y se tapo con las sabanas-ahora soy yo el que quiero que te vallas-Shadow…-comenzó knuckles-no te lo voy a negar…si te trato diferente, es por que tu eres diferente para mi, eres algo así como mi complemento, tu y yo somos polos tan opuestos que encajamos perfecto, pero yo lo veía como una amistad perfecta, en la que nos peleamos y la madre, pero igual ¡hasta los pleitos son divertidos contigo! Pero, con el beso de hoy-dijo sonrojándose de inmediato-me di cuenta de que en realidad es algo mas…lo que yo siento por ti-Shadow lentamente descobijo su cabeza y miro a un knuckles que no había visto nunca antes, uno que con temor exponía su frágil corazón al aire esperando que no le lastimaran, un knuckles que tenia la mirada perdida y una pena muy honda, pero que cuando miro al erizo escuchándolo sonrió y su cara se lleno de jovialidad. ¿en verdad sientes eso por mi?-dijo Shadow tímidamente, sus ojitos brillaban de felicidad…

-Es bien raro decir esto, pero si-respondió knuckles y se volteo a la pared, dándole al erizo la espalda-¿deberitas, deberitas?-insistió el erizo aun incrédulo- ¡ah maldito retrasado mental cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir¡me gustas¡Entiendelo de una buena vez que no lo pienso repetir!-grito la equidna nerviosa-Shadow sonrió con esa típica sonrisa estupida nerviosa y casi en susurro dijo-am…tu también me…me… ¡eso!-le dijo a knuckles viéndole a los ojos, para después sonrojarse y volver a sonreír estúpidamente-¿pues que estamos esperando?-le dijo la equidna y lo beso en la mejilla, luego en la punta de la nariz y finalmente en los labios.

_-si-respondió Shadow atarantado, formalizando finalmente su relación…_

A Shadow le sorprendió recordar las cosas con tanto lujo de detalle, pero el dulce recuerdo de ese día movió algo en su interior, habían vencido demasiadas cosas juntos como para ahora enfrentar la vida por separado-_hacemos un buen equipo-_recordó Shadow y volteo a ver el cielo, pequeños copos de nieve caían en su rostro y de alguna manera eso le daba nostalgia, las luces tenues en los faroles hacían que deseara estar con el. No se contuvo mas, sabia que había dejado pasar mucho tiempo y ya no quiso esperar…finalmente se había decidido.

Se que esta super largo jejeje pero pues tenia un chorro que no escribia y pues tengo muchas nuevas ideas para esto que espero que salga bien y que pues conserve el concepto que tenia desde un principio. Ok pues se me cuidan ¡ adiosin!

Shackles recargada… ¡cambio y fuera!


	2. agarrando las riendas de mi vida

Bueno aun que estoy triste por que no he recibido reviews, quiero darle continuidad a esto realmente estoy muy entusiasmada por que era algo que ya se me había olvidado y lo disfrutaba mucho pero pues la prepa no me permitía terminarla pero como ya salí (yuju) pues tengo mas tiempo libre y le puedo dedicar un tiempito, así que plis léanlo quizás después me las ingenie para hacer dibujitos jujuju…

Shadow caminaba de regreso a su casa con otro semblante, estaba entusiasmado, estaba nervioso, quería decírselo a alguien, quería que le terminaran de dar ánimos y cambio el rumbo de sus pasos a la casa de Amy, ella en esos momentos quizás seria la persona que mas lo comprendería…supuso el.

Llego y toco el timbre, le temblaban las piernas le tintineaban los dientes y se veía tentado a morderse las uñas, no lo parece, pero Shadow es un manojo de nervios (siquiera en mi historia, recordemos que vomito hace un tiempo) cuando Amy al fin le abrió la puerta miro su estado y lo invito a pasar de inmediato.

-Shadow por que andas tan histérico, ¿te han querido violar o algo así?-Shadow abrió grandes los ojos y le dijo- ¡no! ¡Que mente tan trastornada tienes! Ya parece que alguien me va andar haciendo eso a mi, recuerda que yo soy la ultima forma de vida-dijo dándose aires de grandeza-si, si, si ¿Quién dijo que pondrías resistencia? Por tu estado parece que eso buscabas, puedo apostar que tienes meses o años sin tener sexo-Bueno Amy ¡que temitas te agarras eh!-replico Shadow algo avergonzado, se estaba metiendo DEMASIADO en su vida-Además no vine aquí a que me hicieras un chequeo, sino a contarte algo-dijo incrédulo de estarse abriendo tanto, realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien-¿te decidiste por comprarte un consolador? Conozco una tienda donde…-¡ah! Eso no demonios Amy, ¡no soy una especie de ninfomano o algo así!... ¿o tu lo eres?-pues en realidad…-¿sabes que?-dijo Shadow interrumpiéndole-mejor no me contestes, quería decirte que mañana mismo me voy a buscar a knuckles, estuve como tonto esperando a que el regresara a mi sin siquiera pensar en como lo tendría su familia o que imposibilidades tendría para regresar, es decir, el no posee la habilidad de controlar el tiempo y el espacio…lo cual realmente es muy practico-dijo Shadow puliendo su emerald y viendo su reflejo en ella, vio unos cabellitos desacomodados y se dedico a peinárselos-estupida goma chafa-Amy solo lo miraba extrañada- ¿realmente te ha afectado que knuckles se fuera verdad? Te ves taaaan diferente. Estas muy delgado ahora que te veo, despeinado y tu ropa no combina-es que…es que…-tartamudeo Shadow, realmente era muy penoso que su vida fuese tan desordenada-es que traes un calcetín blanco y uno gris-admitió Amy dejando escapar una risita-solía ser negro-dijo Shadow avergonzado-pero le puse cloro a la lavadora, me ha costado trabajo re hacer mi vida, mi casa y mi imagen ¿que crees?-Amy solo se rió-valla nunca pensé que fueras tan agradable, realmente lo único que pensaba era en acostarme contigo-dijo Amy con una gran sonrisa, Amy realmente era una facilota-tu me das miedo-dijo Shadow mientras una gotita resbalada de su frente-¿quieres café?-si por favor-dijo Shadow educadamente, impresionante pero cierto-Valla enserio que el amor cambia ¡eh, hace algunos años si mas no recuerdo, todos te conocíamos por amargado, hostil, antisocial, indeseable, vengativo, rencoroso…-bueno ya párale ¿no?-dijo Shadow molesto-creo que ya entendí tu punto, no necesitas ser tan grafica. No es que yo no fuera agradable sino que ustedes no me caían bien-dijo infantilmente-si, claro-dijo Amy dándole un sorbo a su café (si que es rápida ¿no?)-Bueno y cuéntame ¿Cómo lo piensas encontrar?-mira pues yo…-se detuvo Shadow, se quedo pensando un rato como de 30 segundos e hizo puchero-¡acabas de arruinarme el día muchas gracias!-y se levanto indignado-¿Qué? Estas loco realmente ¿como puedes venir así tan feliz a decirme que vas a recuperar a knuckles si ni siquiera tienes idea de cómo hacerlo?-pues yo creí que con solo decidirme el tiempo me diría que hacer pero creo que tienes razón, debí haber ideado un plan primero, me iré a mi casa a pensar ¿de acuerdo?-por mi esta bien, sirve que veo mi novela tiene como media hora que empezó-dijo Amy algo molesta-¿Qué? ¿A caso tu no vez ReVerde? ¡Es la moda! ¿Quieres ver mis calzoncillos ReVerde…?-no muchas gracias-interrumpió Shadow sonriendo distorsionadamente-creo que tienes razón te quito tu tiempo gracias por el café-decía mientras retrocedía lentamente-bueno chao-y dicho esto saco la caos emerald y se fue.

Que día tan extraño-pensó Shadow-primero amanezco todo amargado y de repente me vuelven los ánimos, esto no es normal…-iba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no vio un cartel que estaba a un lado de el, pegado en una vitrina de una tienda de discos. Era una banda nueva Argentina que estaba apenas tomando popularidad, lo que Shadow no sabia es que el baterista de la banda no era nadie más que su amado knuckles, pero en el cartel se veía tan diferente. Tenia las rastas agarradas en una coleta baja con un listón blanco, un arete en la ceja izquierda, los ojos pintados de negro que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos violeta, un saco negro con rallas rojas delgadas y una corbata suelta y tenis conVerSE(que tampoco me pertenece la marca).

Con semejante vestimenta "punk" quien demonios lo iba a reconocer, además, su nombre había sido cambiado por que sonaba muy extraño y necesitaba un nombre artístico, su nuevo nombre era Logan (que de artístico no tiene nada pero igual me gusta) y ahí tenia 19 años cuando en realidad tenia 21. Es decir era totalmente imposible que alguien se diera cuenta de que era el, estaba todo fríamente estructurado por su madre ya que la vocalista era hermana de knuckles, producto del divorcio de sus padres y la nueva unión de su madre con otro fulano.

Esta niña en realidad era muy pequeña para andar en los rollos de canto rockero pero igual amaba el rock y cantar era su vida. A sus quince años cumplidos Maday era toda una celebridad pero no nos metamos mucho con ella.

Shadow la estaba pasando mal pero knuckles le dijo quítate que hay te voy.

La idea principal de meterse a la bada de rock era que se distrajera según su mama, pero para knuckles era su única esperanza de reencontrarse con Shadow; ya que quizás, solo quizás, Shadow que era fan del rock escucharía de su banda y lo reconocería y así podrían regresar. Mas con cada día que pasaba la desilusión de knuckles crecía, se estaba haciendo muy altanero y desinteresado de lo que estaba a su alrededor, faltaba a los ensayos de la banda, no comía casi, casi nunca estaba en casa y estaba comenzando a beber demasiado lo cual tenia muy preocupada a su mama, que a veces pensaba que le había echo mas daño que bien al traerlo con ella a Argentina.

Más sin embargo esta triste situación inspiraba a knuckles las letras románticas de sus canciones rockeras:

_Sueño con mi chico ideal_

_Cabello negro alborotado_

_Ojos claros_

_Misteriosa personalidad_

_Alma roquera, negra vestimenta_

_Y nostalgia en su mirar_

_Como si algo quisiera ocultar_

_Frágil y vulnerable_

_Pero mostrando un semblante_

_De superioridad _

Todas las canciones se referían a Shadow, esperaba el que al escucharlas fuera una señal aun que estuvieran cantadas por la hermana y no por el ya que si su mama lo cachaba con estas canciones obvio lo iba a medio matar además de que la banda obtendría mala fama así que inventaban que la hermana escribía estas canciones.

_Busco a ese hombre_

_Que de a mi vida_

_Ese toque de alegría_

_Disfrazado de melancolía_

Desgraciadamente para ellos su popularidad se había extendido a toda Sudamérica mas no a los estados unidos donde se encontraba Shadow, esto realmente estaba desesperando a knuckles que quería hacer una gira pero no tenían la autorización para ir ya que la madre ponía de excusa que su hermana era menor de edad y que sin su consentimiento no podía salir de argentina. Ella era muy inteligente sabia las intenciones de knuckles o siquiera las sospechaba.

_Busco a ese chico_

_Que me enseñe a tomar su mano_

_No para volar_

_Sino para que sea real_

_Para saber que el esta_

_Conectado, tan amado_

_Sintiendo igual_

_Mientras que en Estados Unidos_

-el erizo estaba en completa desesperación, realmente no sabia ni por donde empezar, eran tantos continentes, tantos países, tantas ciudades, tantos lugares...

Esa noche no durmió, no pudo, se mantuvo soñando despierto el momento de reencontrarse con su equidna pelirroja pero se despertaba del sueño al recordar que no tenía idea del paradero y desesperado se puso a llorar.

Lloraba de impotencia mas que de tristeza por que a pesar de todo lo mucho que había cambiado, aun tenia ese orgullo de "yo soy la ultima forma de vida, uy que macho soy" y limpiándose las lagrimas pensó en Sonic, el que viajaba por todas partes debía saber algo, debía haber visto a knuckles en alguna parte ¡como no lo pensó antes! Tenia tanto sin ver al erizo azul que en su corazón existía la esperanza de que le informase del paradero de su otra mitad.

Se levanto emocionado de su silla, corrió y tomo rápidamente las llaves de su departamento y las metió a su chamarra y dio un portazo al salir.

iba corriendo, ni siquiera se sentía con ganas de utilizar el caos control ahora para el todo era bello, quería admirar el paisaje, iba bobeando por todos lados y no se fijo que enfrente de el estaba sonic y se estampo con el cayendo al suelo inconsciente- ¡si que eres idiota!-le grito Shadow sobandose la cabeza-ha sido tu culpa por andar por ahí menseando en vez de fijarte por donde vas-le contesto sonic sacudiendo la cabeza-pero a pesar de todo te estaba buscando-dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara-gracias-respondió sonic y la tomo-bueno ¿y para que me buscabas si se puede saber?-pues es que…-se pauso Shadow poniéndose algo rojo-quería hablarte de knuckles-dijo finalmente mirando un gusanito que caminaba en la banqueta-¡ah eso!-dijo Sonic eufóricamente y aplasto al gusanito-¡faker estupido que has hecho!-grito Shadow como si le hubieran cortado una extremidad-¿de que hablas?-pregunto Sonic inocentemente sin siquiera tener idea de que pasaba-¡aplastaste a esa cosita como pudiste! Eres tan malo…-momento, momento-le interrumpió Sonic-yo no anduve ahí por la vida queriendo destruir el planeta-Eso fue hace muchos años cuando no tenia motivos para querer este mugre planeta-alego Shadow a manera de excusa-Ya me lo sospechaba lo que hace el amor-dijo Sonic levantando el pie para ver que había "asesinado brutalmente"-Shadow lo golpeo leve en la cabeza como un coscorrón-¡oye! Soy sincero y te enojas, a poco no eras todo diferente hasta que comenzaste a tratar con knuckles, ambos eran tan hostiles en esos entonces-rió sonic al terminar esas palabras-no cabe duda que es verdad que "gay" significa felicidad-rió aun mas fuerte orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir, sentía la batalla ganada-pues yo te veo muy alegre-dijo Shadow con una sonrisa cínica-me hace ponerme a pensar…-¡ah, cállate!-se molesto Sonic, se había echado solito la soga al cuello-¿bueno y que me ibas a decir?-Shadow contuvo la emoción mordiéndose los labios y comenzó a formular su pregunta.

Bueno aquí le dejare por mientras, esto ira tomando sentido mas tarde déjenme sus reviews ¡consejos serán bien recibidos!

Los kelle Shakles recargada (antiguamente littleshaklesgirl)


	3. ayuda divina

Bueno, bueno ahora les traigo el tercer capitulo, les pido de favor que me dejen reviews si les gusta, si no les gusta, si la aman si la odian ¡hablenmeeeeee! Snif snif

Y pues bueno ningun personaje de Sega me pertenece, las estrofas de canciones si me pertenecen yujuju

Shadow contubo la emocion mordiendose los labios y comenzo a formular su pregunta:

Sonic, se que tu eres todo viajero y feliz y pues me preguntaba si en algunos de tus recorridos no te habias encontrado a la equidna idiota-dijo timidamente queriendo parecer como siempre despreocupado-jajaja-rio un poco sonic-pues no exactamente. He viajado demasiado tiempo tienes razon, pero me quedo un corto plazo en esos lugares y pues realmente voy a ver paisajes no personas-¡y con un carajo nunca pensaste que lo podrias hallar!-le grito Shadow incredulo, sus esperanzas se habian desvanecido-pues no realmente lo lamento Shadow en verdad, pero sabes algo-dijo sonic meditando un poco-me toma tres dias darle la vuelta entera al mundo, contando los barcos y todo ¿quieres que lo intente?-pregunto como siempre con su complejo de Madre Teresa: ayudar, ayudar, ayudar…

¿realmente harias eso por mi?-le sostubo las manos Shadow eufóricamente, sonic se solto al instante-¡oye! Lo unico que te pido es que no te impacientes, digo, ya me andabas perro confundiendo con e, yo soy de todo menos gayl-rio abiertamente mientras Shadow contenia sus ganas de lastimarlo-si claro, aprovechate de mi condicion-le dijo molesto el erizo de ojos rubi-bueno, bueno, te dejo ire en busca de la equidna extraviada-dijo guiñando el ojillo y se fue corriendo como siempre-shadow sentia gran emocion dentro, eso o hambre cualquiera de las dos.

Fue a casa, decidio que queria verse genial para cuando encontrara a knuckles, lo menos que queria era que viera lo mal que la paso sin el (inche orgulloso). Tenia tanta fe en que Sonic daria con el y se dispuso a recortarse las puas, afeitarse y se fue a conseguir empleo (recordemos que sonic lo mantenia).

Finalmente encontro trabajo en la antigua paquetería donde habia laborado antes, lo recibieron con gusto y le dieron el trabajo inmediatamente; le tenian mucho cariño ahí.

Y es que no me canso de remarcar lo diferente que Shadow se habia vuelto, y no solo el sino el mismo knuckles, ambos sabian que la soledad era lo que los tenia tan afectados. Knuckles volviendose loco junto a la emerald, sin amigos ni vida social y Shadow con los recuerdos vagos de Maria que se esforzo algun dia en recuperar, ahora no se empeñaba mas comprendiendo al fin que era parte de su pasado, una importante, pero que el todavía tenia un futuro que ella le habia regalado y no debia desperdiciarlo.

Asi que chambeo ese dia, feliz silbando y siendo mucho mas productivo que otras veces, con el adelanto de ese dia fue y se compro ropa nueva no perdiendo su estilo roquero sexy y encantador.

Compro comida y un libro de cocina, toda esa tarde se la paso ensayando platillos (y comiendoselos claro) para impresionar a knuckles cuando este volviera, termino satisfecho tanto de su barriga como de su corazoncito de pollo y se dispuso a dormir. ¡Dijo sus oraciones! Algo que knuckles le habia enseñado por que a el lo habia ayudado a no desquiciarse y mas tranquilo sabiendo que esta vez Dios estaria de su lado, se dispuso a dormir.

Eran las 12 de la madrugada en Argentina, una equidna estaba recorriendo las calles en búsqueda de bares abiertos donde pudiera saciar su necesidad. Finalmente encontro uno de mala muerte donde pidio un trago de lo que tubiesen, le dieron alcohol del mas corriente y se lo bebio sin siquiera importarle, de un solo golpe como siempre. Sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta dio una vuelta mirando a su alrededor, todos se agredian, gritaban e insultaban. Algunos lloraban diciendo que la vida no valia nada, knuckles estaba totalmente de acuerdo, ya habia perdido toda fe. Tanto le remarcaba el a Shadow cuando apenas se conocian que si queria dejar a Maria tenia que comenzar a creer y viendose el ahora en esa sucia y oscura madriguera lo hizo reir cínicamente-ven a salvarme Shadow, enseñame lo que alguna vez a ti te hizo tanta falta y ahora yo he olvidado y necesito tanto de ti-dijo tomando otro "shot" de esa bebida y conteniendo su nudo en la garganta-de pronto alguien hasta las manitas de alcohol lo confundio con alguien mas en su delirio y lo golpeo fuertemente con una silla-¡CABRON! ESO Y MAS TE MERECES POR QUITARME A MI ESPOSA!-se necesitaba mas que eso para derrocar al guardian de la emerald y este se levanto y le planto un sendo trancazo al tipo agresor. Pero el alcohol no lo hacia sentir mas, estaba muchisimo mas ebrio que knuckles que llevaba poco tiempo ahí y siguió dando pelea y knuckles siguió respondiendo, hasta que el sujeto se salio de control, quebro una botella encajadosela a knuckles en el pecho, la equidna sintio que le falto el aire, callo de rodillas al suelo con la botella incrustada y la miro junto con la sangre que estaba comenzando a derramar, se toco el pecho y miro su mano ensangrentada y se desmayo.

El encargado llamo a una ambulancia, el agresor se dio a la fuga y Shadow era muy feliz ignorando todo el asunto.

Al dia siguiente

Estaba en todos lados, en el periodico en las noticias…

La noticia habia recorrido toda Argentina, la madre de knuckles estaba mas que angustiada, su hijo era una figura publica y el asunto se estaba haciendo demasiado publicitario y el estado de la equidna era muy delicado.

Comenzaba a sentirse muy mal por traerlo ahí-de no haber sido asi esto no habria pasado-pensaba ella recordando cuando imaginaba que era solo un capricho de su cria el estar con el erizo negro, una especie de "pasatiempo" como para probar cosas nuevas, y ahora que lo veia desde un vidrio yacer en una cama con los signos vitales bajos, unas ojeras profundas y la tez demacrada comprendia que se habia entrometido demasiado en la vida de su hijo adulto. Ella lo amaba, habia echo lo mejor para el desde su punto de vista, pero no habia pensado un poco en knuckles en esos momentos, sabia que habia actuado por desesperación y miedo, pero quiza aun era tiempo de rectificar sus errores.

No sabia que hacer, pensaba en no volver a cometer errores, asi que analizaba todos sus pensamientos con lujo de detalle.

Finalmente se decidio y le dio a la hermana de knuckles el dinero suficiente para pagarse un boleto de avion, una direccion, un telefono de Argentina, muchos besos y bendiciones.

La mando junto con uno de los integrantes de la banda (primo de knux) y tomaron el vuelo a estados unidos ella llorando y el firme para poder protegerla.

Mientras en Estados Unidos

Eran las 3 de la tarde y Shadow recibio una llamada de Tails que hiban a juntarse en un parque a comer, Shadow acepto alegremente para la sopresa del zorrito-claro que ire, es mas llevare una gelatina rellena que tengo en el refrigerador y unas galletas de avena para ti y cream, estare ahí en menos de una hora- esta bien-dijo el zorrito saboreandose las galletas en su mente-nos veremos ahí-y le colgo-que grosero-dijo Shadow a la par que colgaba-ya ni por que le voy a llevar galletas.

Feliz de la vida se alisto, tomo las cosas, echo las llaves a la bolsa del pantalón y se fue caminando tranquilamente, el parque quedaba algo lejos pero no le importo, deseaba caminar y sentir la brisa fresca del invierno sobre de el.

Al llegar estaban todos ahí, la chica murciélago, la feliz erizo, los peques y big (todo des anexado).

Shadow hizo un saludo con la mano y puso la gelatina en una mesa de madera que habia en el parque donde estaban las demas cosas y les entrego las galletas a los niños sonriendo.

-gracias-dijo cream tiernamente-ah vamos pruebenlas yo las hice-dijo Shadow con una gran sornisa, todos enmudecieron-¿Qué?-pregunto Shadow algo confundido-¿sabes cocinar?-pregunto rouge-yo no se y eso que soy mujer-si supongo que por eso knux me prefirio a mi-dijo con voz bajita-¿mande?-pregunto la murciélago sabiendo que su comentario no le haria gracia-nada, nada-dijo agitando las manos y el mismo comio una galleta, al ver esto todos se confiaron y las probaron. Les costo una tarde arruinada, siete idas al baño y un trauma con la avena insuperable.

Pero antes de eso la pasaron bien, notaron el gran cambio en el humor de Shadow y tails se atrevio a decir-te siento muy diferente, digo, ¡te bañaste!-rieron todos con el comentario-si lo se-admitio apenado Shadow-es que he decidido que ya deje pasar mucho tiempo y debo comenzar todo otra vez-Mintio. No quizo decirles que esperaba que Sonic encontrase a la equidna pelirroja y que todo volviera a ser felicidad y alegria-me alegro por ti en verdad-dijo amy sonriendole sinceramente, sin nada de perversión en su mirada, lo cual lejos de extrañar a Shadow lo reconforto-gracias-finalizo el erizo no queriendo hablar mas de el.

Asi que Amy acaparo la conversación contandoles como Big se habia auto invitado y como no sabia nada del paradero de Sonic, y las rebajas que habia ese dia en el centro comercial y el gran sacrificio que habia echo por venir al pic nic de ese dia.

Rouge la interrumpio contandole de su nuevo novio, uno de los chaotix se habian conocido casando recompenzas y pues tenian demasiado en comun como para dejarlo pasar por alto, confeso su embarazo y su proxima boda con espio.

Tails comenzo a aburrirlos con sus inventos y cosas, cuando Cream lo interrumpio para salvar la conversación.

Saben algo ayer que estaba navegando por internet(niños modernos de hoy)estaba hablando con un amigo que vive en buenos aires, este me platico una tragedia horrible. Hay un grupo en Argentina llamado "Sensación Ambigua" y el baterista fue atacado en un bar. Todo el pais esta consternado-dijo la pequeña tristemente ya que a su blando corazon de chamaca le afectaban mucho esas tragedias- ¿sensación ambigua?-pregunto Amy-nunca he oido hablar de el ¿es nuevo?-en verdad no lo se-le dijo la pequeña conejita-me mando una foto de los integrantes, es extraño, juraria que la vocalista es identica a knuckles-¡QUE!-grito Shadow escuchando ese nombre que era musica para sus oidos-¿Cómo que la vocalista es identica a knuckles?-ya estaba exaltandose-pues a mi se me hizo parecida-dijo cream con los ojos vidriosos-¡¿y eso que quiere decir! ¿knuckles tenia una familia, ¡tendra una hija regada por alla!me engaño durante bastantes años por que para andar en una banda debe de tener bastantes añitos la condenada escuincla! aaaaah siento la bilis!-shadow estaba rojo del coraje, todos los demas lo miraban asustados, cream ya habia comenzado a llorar-Am…Shadow, ¿no crees que estas pensando demasiado? Recuerda que cream es una niña y no sabe bien lo que dice-dijo Amy tratando de tranquilizarlo-respira ondo respira ondo-se repetia Shadow al momento en que inhalaba y exhalaba ruidosamente-lo lamento en verdad, he estado bajo mucha presion-dijo rascandose un poco la cabeza-bueno ya nos vamos-dijeron todos temiendo otro numerito de esos-cream-detubo Shadow a la conejita tomandole el hombro-perdoname ¿si?-dijo poniendose en cunclillas para mirarla a los ojos-no era mi intencion asustarte ¿podrias pasarme esa foto que te mandaron?-la conejita asintio con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazo fuerte al erizo llorando en su pecho-shadow extrañado por el afecto y perdon desinteresados de la conejita le sobo la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente por inercia-anda vete, nos veremos después-dijo levantandose y dandole un empujoncito para que siguiera su camino-la conejita sonrio y se encamino a casa junto con el zorro que la esperaba unos pasos mas adelante.

¿llegara Shadow a reconocer a knux? ¿la hermana lo encontrara antes de que eso pase? ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentren? ¿volveran a estar juntos? ¿Por qué me hago todas estas preguntas si yo escribo la historia? NO se lo pierdan en nuestra proxima emicion!


	4. el coma

haaaaaa stoy triste por que nadie me deja reviews buuuuuuuu pero bueno seguire escribiendola hasta terminarla tengo la esperanza de que alguien la lea snif snif bueno ninguno de los personajes de sega me pertenece en tooooda la historia, por eso ya no lo voy a poner jejeje

Al dia sig.

El vuelo de la pequeña Maday y el primo de knux salia en una hora, eran las 4 de la mañana y los pobres habian dormido en el aeropuerto esperando el vuelo, habian problemas por los vientos invernales.

Ademas de que el vuelo de Argentina hasta Estados unidos era de un dia y medio(estoy adivinando no me hagan mucho caso).

Maday miro a su primo y le metio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-¿Qué te pasa?-estoy aburrida, debo entretenerme de lo contrario me quedare dormida y perderemos el vuelo-seria preferible, digo¡es horrible lo que vamos a hacer!-maday le tomo los labios con las manos apretandoselos-a veces se hacen locuras por amor-rio psicopatamente. Knuckles es el serio y ella la loca.

Mientras que en Estados unidos

Era temprano en la mañana y Shadow ya estaba con cream investigando lo de las fotos, la conejita la buscaba presurosa hasta que entre todo su reguero de fotos de sakura card captor, teletubies y madres de esas hallo la foto del grupillo-

En efecto la vocalista era identica a knuckles, tenia los ojos violeta, pelaje rojo pero tenia cabello morado en capas y la nariz grande.

Dios bendito, si es hija de knuckles-dijo palideciendo Shadow, aun que el muy idiota no se puso a pensar en la edad de knuckles y en la que seguramente tendria Maday.

Sus celos no lo dejaban despertar y como estaba solo con cream no habia quien lo hiciera.

¿A dónde vas?-pregunto la conejita curiosa viendo que el erizo sacaba la chaos emerald de su bolsillo-ahora se donde esta ese infeliz, debe de estar en argentina con su escuincla esa y su familia perdida, y cuando lo vea lo golpeare hasta que no quede ni un espaciosin rojo en el!-am, señor Shadow...knuckles es rojo-¡SI LO SE!-grito Shadow y cream se molesto, saco su pequeño carácter-¡YA ESTUBO SUAVE DE GRITOS YA TIENES LO QUE QUERIAS AHORA LARGO DE MI CASA ENGENDRO BICOLOR!-aw,aw,aw-salio corriendo el erizo de ahí con el rabo entre las patas.

Esa conejita si que es temperamental-decia mientras corria como si de verdad la criatura le fuera a hacer algo-y después decidido saco la emerald y se transporto a Buenos aires.

Mientras en el avion

¿falta mucho?-si-respondia molesto el primo-¿seguro?-Maday os acabaos de subirsois un vuelo de un dia y medio los pasajeros no abordan completos aun y no hay televisor sera un viaje muy largo y desagradable ayudadme ¿quieres?-para ser sincera no-respondio ella y se sumio en su silla-vos sois un amargado, cha estoy hastala mierdade vos-dijo cruzandose de brazos-pues vos me ireis aguantando todo el vuelo como la veis?(lo siento amo el acento argentino que no me sale bien jajaja)-respondio el primo. Y pensar que asi seran por 38 hrs.

Shadow por su parte hiba echo a la mocha por todo Buenos aires buscando noticias de la joven vocalista de Sensación Ambigua. Algunos le decian solamente que era famosa, que su familia eran los integrantes de la banda mas Shadow estaba muy ocupado viendola a ella y no se fijo en que knuckles estaba justo a un lado, ademas ¿Qué se hiba a imaginar el que la mama de knuckles tenia mas hijos?.

Finalmente dio con lo que era el hermano de ella, es decir knuckles que estaba en el hospital-¡y no conforme con tenerla a ella tambien tiene otro escuincle! Que madres knuckles que guardadito te lo tenias, con razon no pusiste peros cuando tu madre te dijo que te tenias que ir equidna puta de mierda-decia a la par que hiba tumbando puertas en el hospital-Señor tiene que registrar…. ¡aaaaaaah! –ese pobre hombre termino enviado al triangulo de las bermudas junto con bob esponja y la casa de los dibujos inches programas fumados-¡voy a ver al hermanito convaleciente para que me confiese en que madriguera o congal esta metido su padre!-entonces quito a todos a su paso, llego al cuarto, abrio la puerta de un golpe y lo miro-¡santa maria de las galletas esto no es un hijo de knuckles¡ES KNUCKLES!-en efecto en la cama yacia la equidna, palida, ojerosa, enferma…

Shadow miro a la mama, dormida a un costado de el recargada en el borde de la cama, se acerco y la retiro lentamente cuidando no se despertara, se teletransporto a la recepcion y pidio que le recostaran, después regreso con la equidna moribunda y lo miro con ternura-eres un idiota¿Por qué vas y te metes a donde no te llaman eh?-dijo conteniendo el nudo en la garganta-pero te fuiste, si no te hubieras ido pendejo nada de esto estaria pasandote ¿Cuándo me vas a escuchar?-con eso las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas-tienes que recuperarte, vine aquí solo para encontrarte, hiba a meterte una putiza pero alguien se me adelanto-rio un poco pero sin dejar de sollozar-ahora veo mas claro que antes-se limpio los ojos y sorbio aire-tal vez tu me necesitabas mas a mi de lo que yo a ti, tenia mucho miedo de verte y a la vez tantas ganas, pero el orgullo no me dejaba buscarte, y curiosamente ahora que estas aquí, se movio algo en mi corazon y me hizo llegar hasta aquí… ¡por que me necesitabas! Es como si me hubieras llamado mi bolita roja peluda-dijo con ternura pasando sus dedos por sus rastas-como siempre siendo raro ¿no pudiste tomar el telefono y marcarme ojete?-decia estas palabras con una voz tan dulce y tierna que te hacia ver que realmente no pensaba lo que decia, sino que queria hacerse el valiente, como si nada pasara, sabiendo que la equidna tenia destruido todo.

Yo se-dijo llorando ahora si, con mocos y todo-yo se que te vas a recuperar, quiza no sea adivino o algo parecido, pero te doy mi palabra de ultima forma de vida-dijo levantando la mano solemnemente-de que te voy a cuidar pase lo que pase-bajo la mano, la coloco sobre la mejilla de la equidna y beso su frente-volvere por ti-y tomo la emerald y se marcho del hospital.

Mientras que en Estados Unidos

Se los juro se fue furioso diciendo de todo y contra todo-les contaba cream a Amy, tails, la futura mama y su novio-pues es que realmente Shadow no esta usando la cabeza, si lo hubiera visto mas detalladamente la vocalista debe tener como 13 años y knuckles tiene como 20 ¡es imposible!-dijo el chaotix espio-¡ahorita debe de estar haciendo un re vuelo en buenos aires!-exclamo Rouge sobandose el estomago-pues no se pero yo creo que Shadow aparte de ser gay esta bien pendejo, digo¿Cómo es eso de no darse cuenta¡Por Dios cualquiera con medio cerebro le veria las lolas a la tipa debe de tener como 17 primaveras no mames neta que esta retrasado!-todos voltearon a ver quien era el que decia semejantes cosas para encontrarse que era el mismo Shadow imitando su cuchicheo-¡andele eh! Los estoy vigilando-dijo apuntandolos a todos con el dedo indice y mirandolos con los ojillos entrecerrados-jejeje¡Shadow! Que bueno que volviste ¿Cómo estubo bueno aires-pregunto tails con una enorme gota en la frente-bien, bien supongo… KNUCKLES SE ESTA MURIENDO-termino llorando a cantaros como regadera de jardin y Amy lo abrazo-ya, ya no te preocupes si quieres iremos contigo a verlo-shadow asintio sollozando y saco la emerald-chaos snif control…-nada se movia-chaos cont snif trol…-ni un cabello.

Comienzo a pensar que el chaos control solo sirve cuando estas molesto o emocionado, no llorando-dedujo tails-valiendo-dijo Shadow-¡PINCHE PIEDRA CULERA FUNCIONA!-en menos de dos segundos estaban ahí-si, tienes que tratarla mal para que te responda bien-es la emerald masoquista-dijo rouge tomando a espio de la mano.

A quien tambien se encontraron en el hospital fue a Sonic esperando pasar al cuarto, Shadow lo miro y fue hacia el-¡faker¿Cómo diste con…?-ha es largo de explicar, esta inestable aun los doctores no saben que pasara…lo lamento-si, no mas que yo-dijo Shadow tumbandose en la sala de espera y a su lado paso un doctor-¿podemos pasar a verlo?-pregunto Amy-el paciente esta muy delicado, sufrio un traumatismo...-na, na, na ¡no se ande con fregaderas ya diganos la verdad!-le exigio una embarazada y temperamental rouge-esta bien, la equidna esta fuera de peligro ahora-todos suspiraron aliviados-pero estamos esperando que recobre el conocimiento, es probable que sufra daños cerebrales severos-¡pero si no se pego en la cabeza, sino en el estomago!-alego tails-con knuckles nunca sabes, su organismo esta todo raro, le pegas en la rodilla y le duele el dedo gordo del pie, asi es el-explico Sonictratando de animar un poco las cosas-nosotros os mantendréis informaos no os preocupeis-y con esto se retiro-esto es increíble, increíble…-se repetia Shadow

Mientras en el avion

Mierda! Solo faltan quince minutos y se me estan haciendo eternidades-decia el primo y comenzo a sonar su celular-mis pequeños ya no teneis que ir a Estados unidos el erizo nos encotro aquí en buenos aires regresaos en cuanto tengais oportunidad, bueno chao-maday sintio que le hervia la sangre…

Pasaron algunos meses, Shadow le hacia visitas diarias a knuckles, le leia historias, le contaba las cosas que habian acontecido en su vida aun que la equidna no estubiera despierta, le cantaba y le mimaba diciendole cuanto le queria y ni aun asi se despertaba, estaba comenzando a entristecerse demasiado y a perder la fe.

¿De que me sirve que este vivo si lo veo postrado todo el tiempo en una cama?-dijo tristemente Shadow a Tails-no te preocupes, el se va a levantar, el dia que menos te lo pienses te va a estar tomando la mano como antes-dijo tomandolo naturalmente como si realmente fueran una pareja normal-quisiera tener la fe que todos ustedes conservan, pero ustedes no lo ven a diario ahí como un pepinillo en conserva que le hablas y le hablas y no te responde por el grueso frasco que hay alrededor-oh yo crei que por que era un pepinillo y no tenia vida-dijo tails confundido-si como sea tu me entiendes ¿o no?-en eso recibieron una llamada-¡DESPERTO¡Mi niño desperto!-se fueron rapidamente para alla, Shadow hiba llorando de alegria, una gran sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro y sus ojitos brillaban de emocion, pero cuando llego encontro caras de confusion y tristeza, todos lo miraban a el, cream voltio para con Sonic y se cubrio la cara en su pecho, esto no olia nada bien-¿Qué pasa? Crei que knuckles habia recuperado el conocimiento, eso no es para que todos nos alegremos y hagamos un mega party como la ultima vez, cuando todo era felicidad y alegria ¿huh¿huh?-decia el erizo insistentemente, estaba desesperandole tanto silencio y caras tristes-shadow yo no se como decirte esto-comenzo sonic-pero knuckles no se acuerda de nada de lo que paso después de lo de la Biolizard…no recuerda su noviazgo, ni cuando se conocieron ¡nada! Lo lamento-shadow palidecio, sentia muchas nauseas y corrio al baño a vomitar hasta que no pudo mas, se enjuago y cuando tomo la puerta del baño para salir callo al piso llorando de rodillas, se cubrio los ojos con las manos, se seco las lagrimas y se recargo de espaldas en la pared-¿hasta cuando volveran las cosas a ser normales knuckles?

Bueno pues este es el cuarto capitulo super angustioso y super dramatico por Dios dejen review comienzo a creer que nadie kiere mi historia no esta tan gacha, se que ya no es chistosa pero es interesante (bueno un pokito) plis dejen review!


	5. mas coma XD

hueno hueno continuo esta historia por ke chan chan! ya tengo un review! si soy tan feliz y dichosa bueno en fin aun ke se kejen por ke es yaoi se ke hay muchas personas ke los leen asi que no se hagan patos, ademas, pues no es un yaoi aka todo enfermo de: oh si, tomame y la madre NO! ESTO ES DECENTE bueno dentro de lo que cabe, por que me toca leer cada cosa que hay Dios mio... pero bueno, a lo nuestro que es esta historia poco afamada pero con mucho corazon

Sonic fue a buscarlo al baño, lo miro en el piso y se puso en cunclillas y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"shads, no te alteres, se que es duro pero… ¡animo¡Aun esta vivo! Aun pueden volver a empezar"

"no lo se" dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos, levantándose para tomar papel del sanitario "ya estoy cansado ¿sabes? He luchado tanto y siento que todo es inútil, ahora ni siquiera me recuerda ¿Qué no te das cuenta que es como si el destino no nos quisiera juntos¡Dios nos esta castigando por ser Gays!-dijo tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos y dándose de topes con la pared.

"¡no hagas eso inútil!" grito Sonic quitándolo de la pared "¿estas viendo las pocas neuronas que tienes y las destruyes?" le dijo riéndose un poco "no estoy para bromas faker" dijo recargándose en la pared.

"lo lamento, solo quería levantarte el animo¿Por qué no hablas con el ahora? Quizás si te vea, te reconozca" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"tienes razón, iré ahora mismo" y salio disparado al cuarto de la equidna, corrió a abrir la puerta, entro de golpe y se encontró con knuckles levantado mirando hacia fuera.

"bonita vista" dijo sutilmente colocándose a su lado

"no desde este maldito hospital, muero por respirar aire fresco" volteo a verlo sonriéndole un poco "¿y tu quien eres?"

Estas palabras lo golpearon pero trato mantener la frescura "mi nombre es Shadow, solíamos ser muy amigos…antes de que me olvidaras claro esta" y con eso volteo a ver el paisaje exterior, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con aquellos ojos violeta…

"Lo lamento, en verdad estoy muy confundido, despiertas un día en una cama de hospital y ves una bolita de gente a tu alrededor mirándote como si tuvieras una especie de malformación o algo así"dijo caminando hacia la cama y sentándose débilmente en ella "es frustrante, desearía no recordarlos para poder golpearlos a todos por verme de esa manera" dijo riéndose un poco.

"si, me lo imagino"Shadow seguía en la ventana, sus ojos vidriosos reflejaban lo que había en su alma, incertidumbre y desdicha.

¿Te sucede algo?-le pregunto knuckles quien lo miraba desde donde estaba, sentía el pesar del erizo, se veía un aura negra a su alrededor.

Debo irme, me están esperando-pronuncio débilmente-esta bien, espero nos veamos pronto-dijo la equidna extendiendo la mano para que la tomara, pero el erizo se fue de largo.

-que grosero, y según el éramos muy "amigos" ¡va! Es un idiota-

Después de unos días a knuckles lo dieron de alta e hicieron una gran fiesta ya en estados unidos (de vuelta en casa)

"¡wow rouge! La casa tesoros futura mama" comentaba un incrédulo knuckles con una copa de ponche en la mano

"si así es, lo esperamos para el 3 de agosto" comento la murciélago muy feliz, mientras acariciaba su vientre

"¡felicidades amigo!" rió knuckles dándole a espio una palmada en la espalda "¿y la boda para cuando eh?"

"aun no tenemos fecha, pero queremos que sea después de que nazca el bebe" comento espio con una sonrisa digna de un futuro padre.

Mientras que en otra mesa…

"¿y Shadow? Dijo que vendría" le decía una curiosa Amy a un desinteresado Sonic

"quizás no se sintió con ánimos, ya sabes como es" respondió el desganado, como si la pregunta se contestara sola

"Hm.… iré a buscarlo a su casa, probablemente no supo como venir"

"¿a mi casa? Si ha venido como un millón de veces"

"pero ese "millón de veces" knuckles lo traía para acá ¿no recuerdas? pobrecito si eran como uña y mugre" y con esto Amy tomo las llaves de su bettle rosita y se fue.

"a donde va Amy" pregunto knuckles acercándose a Sonic

"que va por Shadow dijo"

"OH… ¿ellos son algo o que?" pregunto knuckles como no creyéndolo

"pues que yo sepa no"rio sonic, pensando que aun a Knuckles le gustaría Shadow y estaba celoso de Amy

"como sea eso no es asunto mío" dijo muy serio y se sentó en el sofá a beberse el resto de ponche que tenia

"knuckles que te sucede, suenas como si algo de eso te molestara" insistió Sonic en retomar el tema, es una chona jajaja

"no es nada, ese sujeto "Shadow" me molesta, nada mas. Su presencia me pone intranquilo"

"eeeh ¿te gusta verdad?" lo pico sonic en el hombro con una miradita picara

"¡DE QUE HABLAS IDIOTA!"Se levanto knuckles exaltado del sillón, pero tan rojo como su color sus rastas. Lo miro fijo a los ojos y le mostró el puño "insinúas que soy "rarito" ¿o que?"

"perdóname knuckles pero es que es algo difícil de explicar, mira antes de tu coma…"

Y en eso entraron Amy y Shadow, knuckles los miro y se volteo indiferente hacia Sonic, Shadow sintió eso y retrocedió como queriendo escapar.

"quédate por favor" insistió Amy "necesitas esto, yo lo se"

"Esta bien, esta bien. Estaré junto a la comida" y se encamino a la mesa donde estaban los bocaditos y tomo un vaso de ponche

Amy se sentó junto con Sonic y Knuckles y el último pregunto

"¿Qué ibas a decirme sobre Shadow sonic?" pregunto sabiendo que había algo ahí de su pasado oculto, quería saber quien era Shadow, que rol jugaba en su vida.

"si Sonic ¿Qué ibas a decirle?" le pregunto una molesta Amy, sospechando que le iba a soltar la sopa.

"pues…Er…yo…" ya no sabia como componer esto. "En realidad no era nada importante"dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza y un pico, pico hammer en su frente.

"¿seguro? Sonaba como que lo era" dijo inocentemente knuckles, sabemos que esta bien mongol

"si, seguro, era tan insignificante que ya se me olvido" y con esto Amy bajo el pico, pico hammer y sonrió.

"iré a saludar a Rouge, quiero ver como sigue su embarazo"

"si adelante" dijo knuckles y volteo a ver a Sonic "ni creas que me voy a quedar con la duda, ahora mismo iré a preguntarle al erizo" y se levanto del sofá con Sonic sosteniéndolo de los pies "¡no vallas cabeza de chorlito!"

knuckles se lo sacudió estampándolo contra la pared, sonrió un poco y se acerco a Shadow con una mirada determinante, Shadow sintió su presencia y sintió que el corazón le latía como a un canario, esa mirada a sus ojos se veía tan seductora, pero para la equidna era una mirada de desafió.

"hola" comenzó knuckles

"hola" pronuncio apenas Shadow

"yo" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

"tu primero" dijo knuckles, educado como siempre

"no, tu primero, tu venias a hablar conmigo ¿cierto?-dijo ahora un mas tranquilo Shadow.

"si, tienes razón…esto es difícil de preguntar, es bochornoso" se sonrojo un poco la equidna

"OH no, aquí vamos, de seguro ya alguien le comento las cosas y cree que soy un loco depravado sexual y le da pena pedirme una explicación, o me va a demandar, o me va a violar, bueno, la tercera opcion no esta tan mal..."-la imaginación de Shadow se estaba haciendo presente…

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto knuckles ya que vio que Shadow estaba comenzando a sudar

"si, no es nada"le respondió limpiándose la frente y borrando sus oscuros pensamientos

"bueno, yo quería decirte que estoy muy confundido acerca de ti, ya que ahora que te escucho hablar…recuerdo mucho tu voz, que me hablabas muy calidamente, como dándome ánimos"

"si, ánimos" murmuro Shadow recordando los episodios que vivieron durante el coma.

"estos recuerdos me vienen del coma que pase, escuchaba una voz, no recuerdo exactamente que me decía…"el alma de Shadow descanso con esas palabras "pero si recuerdo que era tu voz" sonrió la equidna un poco "gracias por haber estado ahí, en verdad lamento no acordarme de ti ya que presiento que fuiste el único que realmente estuvo conmigo en ese momento tan difícil de mi vida" y con esas palabras lo abrazo fuerte, fue un abrazo que hizo latir al corazón de nuestro erizo bicolor como loco y se soltó rápidamente "no me lo agradezcas, para eso estamos los amigos" su corazón se quebró pero le ofreció una sincera sonrisa.

"¿te parece si retomamos nuestra amistad?" propuso knuckles extendiéndole la mano "vale" respondió Shadow y la tomo.

Unos meses después

Era verano y un erizo y una equidna iban a un parque acuático (déjenlos aun son niños)

"te dije que yo no se nadar"menciono Shadow con su dona inflable en mano

"ahorita aprendes no te preocupes"y con eso knuckles lo empujo al agua y se rió como loco

"NO ES CHISTOSO" grito Shadow empapado quien había caído en lo mas bajito de la alberca.

Knuckles se seguía riendo.

"ahorita vas a ver" y le jalo los pies tumbándolo al agua también "jajajajajaja" ahora era el quien se reía

Knuckles molesto le echo agua en la cara "¡aaaaah no veo no veo!" parece ser que a Shadow le callo en los ojos.

Knuckles ahora si se estaba muriendo de la risa, y trago agua el muy idiota.

Cuando Shadow consiguió recuperar la vista y vio a knuckles no sabia si reír o ayudar, parecía que el equidna quería vomitar.

"Espera, espera ¡en la alberca no eh!"-y con eso lo saco y vomito afuera en un arbolito

"gracias"contesto knuckles limpiándose la boca "perdona, eso me saco por andar ahí de arguende contigo"

"aaah estábamos jugando, no te preocupes, ven, regresemos ¡me muero de calor!"Le dijo Shadow y le puso el brazo en la cintura "¿Qué haces?"Pregunto knuckles apenado "te ayudo a caminar" le contesto Shadow y lo soltó mejor, sabia que la equidna se sentía incomoda con eso.

El transcurso a la alberca fue algo incomodo hasta que knuckles hablo "¿como pude olvidarme de ti, eres la criatura con la que me la paso mejor"y le sonrió

Shadow se sonrojo un poco y volteo a ver la alberca "subámonos a los toboganes ¿te parece? Se ven extremos" y ya mas relajado volteo a verlo sonriendo levemente "se escucha genial… ¡el que llegue al ultimo invita los tacos!"

Y con eso salieron corriendo los dos, obvio Shadow iba ganando pero disminuyo su velocidad para que knuckles no se sintiera tan mal, con knuckles no se trataba de competir, ganaba mas al dejar que llegara primero. Pero al llegar knuckles le reprocho

"no vale, siempre me dejas ganar, no tiene chiste competir contigo" e hizo pucheros "OK, OK la próxima nos agarramos a golpes pues, para que sea justo"rio Shadow.

Y después de bajarse como 30 veces del tobogán cada uno, nadar, jalarse las patas, que Shadow se medio ahogara como tres veces decidió que seria mejor usar su flotador

Shadow andaba muy feliz en su flotador con lentes de sol tomándose una soda con popote cuando se escucha la música de tiburón.

"Tiri" knuckles estaba nadando y se veía su cabeza rodeando el flotador de Shadow "tiri" se iba aproximando mas "tiri, tiri, tiri" knuckles mordió el flotador y se poncho y Shadow callo al agua "glu, glu, glu" se veía que Shadow movía las manos como histérico para intentar subir y tomar un poco de aire, knuckles nado y lo saco jalándolo a la orilla, no parando de reír claro esta.

"¡eres un desgraciado!" le dijo saliéndose de la alberca y sentándose en la orillita "sentía que moría" dijo con esas típicas lagrimitas "TT"

"Shadow no te quejes tu eres inmortal" lo miro knuckles no entendiendo su berrinche "¡que mal sentido del humor eh! Además tu quisiste que viniéramos aquí"

"si por que a ti te encanta el agua"

"que poco me conoces yo odio nadar…. ¿nunca leíste mis comics?"

"no" dijo Shadow cortante

"y así te llamas mi mejor amigo" dramatizo knuckles continuando así la discusión por horas, y horas y horas hasta que cerraron la alberca y los corrieron, ahora iban caminando por la acera

"¡pues de perdida a mi me criaron con amor!" dijo knuckles, nótese nomás como se puede desviar una conversación

"¿y tu que sabes de mi pasado eh? reclamo Shadow por que con que derecho dice eso, si no recuerda nada de el, nada de lo que se contaban cuando knuckles y el estaban juntos

Knuckles se pauso un momento, meditando lo que acababa de decir "no lo se… en verdad no se por que recordé eso….además ¡a mi tampoco me criaron con amor!" dijo con una gota en la frente, tallándose la cabeza

"si lo se, tu mama te dejo y tu papa te golpeaba" dijo Shadow

"y tu eres un experimento y no tienes padres, bueno si se les puede llamar padreas a Maria y el doctor gerald…"

"¡RECUERDAS ESO!"

"claro, lo supe en el transcurso de la Biolizard, tal vez no recuerde si alguna vez me dijiste como te trataban, pero si recuerdo quienes eran ellos. Además, son mis recuerdos del transcurso de la Biolizard, perdí mis recuerdos después de eso… nisiquiera recuerdo como nos empezamos a hablar nosotros, es mas¡creí que estabas muerto!"

"ya pues tu ganas la discusión" dijo Shadow con un triste semblante, ya no quería escuchar a la equidna "¿Qué hora es?

Knuckles se para en seco y checa su sombra para deducir la hora "creo que son las 7"

"bueno es tarde me voy a mi casa"

"¿estas bien, quieres que…."

"DIJE me voy, nos veremos después" con esto saco la chaos emerald y bye bye erizo, desapareció.

"ups…creo que es uno de esos dias" y emprendio la marcha pero después de una cuadra recordo que no tenia casa el muy idiota" ¡mierda! Tendre que andar en la calle hasta que se le baje el coraje a Shadow…

mientras vemos a Shadow en su casa con un tambo de helado de chocolate viendo telenovelas

rose: lo lamento steve, pero no puedo estar con vos por que amo a Raul

Steve: pero Rose, y todo lo que vivimos juntos…

Rose¡para ya! No es mi culpa haber caído en coma…

"¡MIERDA!" grito aventandole la cuchara a la tele

en eso suena el timbre y molesto va y abre la puerta cuando ve que es un pobre tipo con un botecito

"disculpe las molestias joven pero soy una persona que acaba de salir de un coma y me preguntaba si…"

"¡aaaaaaa largo no me moleste!" dijo cerrandole la puerta inmediatamente "¿Qué tiene el mundo ahora? Me dare una ducha, o diablos se acabo el jabon, abrire otro…"

"jabon Sito en la compra de este jabon contribuyes a la asociación para personas en estado de coma"

"aaaaaaa ¡a la monda estupido coma!" grito dandose de topes contra la pared

En eso entra knuckles a la casa y lo ve

"oye si sigues así Shadow vas a terminar en co…"

Shadow corrio rápidamente a el y tomandolo del cuello lo estrello contra la pared "ni siquiera lo menciones"

"ok, ok andamos muy agresivos el dia de hoy…sueltame y te preparare un te de tila ¿de acuerdo?"

Shadow lo soltó y callo sentado e incredulo al piso de la forma en la que había reaccionado, y de la reaccion super amable de knuckles, siendo que este a la menor provocación ya te daba por muerto.

"relajate ven" pronuncio suavemente knuckles tomandolo de los hombros ayudandolo a recostarse en la cama.

"gracias" dijo Shadow tranquilizandose con ese gesto amable de la equidna y cobijandose timidamente

"¿para que estamos los amigos?" dijo knuckles sonriendo levemente, como siempre

"es que hoy no me comporte precisamente como un amigo" dijo Shadow bajando las orejitas

"yo tampoco, así que estamos a mano ¿ok? Hakuna matata"

Shadow se rió con ese comentario tan tonto

"¿y mi te?" pregunto el erizo con los ojitos entrecerrados y una sonrisa cinica

"ya voy, ya voy…todavía que te hago el favor" dijo encaminandose a la cocina

Shadow se quedo en esa cama pensando "encerio como han cambiado las cosas, aun que no estemos juntos es como si lo anduviéramos ¿me pregunto si el lo habra pensado igual?"

Por su parte knuckles estaba esperando que el agua hirviera en la cocina

"tengo tanto miedo, todas estas dudas en mi me espantan, no quiero ni comentar todas las cosas de las que me acuerdo sobre ti… tengo miedo que sean fantasias mias" a esto puso cara de espanto, la sola idea de tener pensamientos homosexuales le daba escalofrios "no quiero comentartelas y que digas que soy un loco, o un enfermo o peor aun… ¡que estoy enamorado de ti! Imaginate eso nomás… ¿yo enamorado¡va! Y DE TI peor todavía… aun que de ser así las cosas tendrian mucho sentido, por ejemplo, este "te de tila"

bueno le dejare ahí por mientras se que no se mueren por ver la conclusión jajaja así que me tomare mi tiempo

knuckles¡termina esta tortura china ya por favor!

Shadow: si, es bochornoso nadie tiene necesidad de enterarse de nuestras "intimidades"

Yo: silencio que si yo quiero convierto a alguno de ustedes en mujeres…no es mala idea…

Knuckles y Shadow unisono¡A EL!

Bueno entonces callense, nos leemos después jojojo


	6. la vida moderna de knuckles

Si jóvenes y jovencitas, esto va para largo XD Bueno bueno como tengo bastante tiempo sin jugar game cube ni nada me puse a investigar un poco sobre estos dos animalitos para apegarme mas a su carácter y la madre ("la madre" es una expresión) y pues haber si consigo algo fructuoso de esto jijiji (gracias por sus reviews! los amare por siempre)

Ningún personaje de sega me pertenece

Pasando un tiempo considerable desde ese día del te de tila knuckles estaba retomando su vida, estando ahora en la ciudad comenzó a modernizarse un poquito y saco su primera ¡Cuenta de correo electrónico! Entonces pasaba HORAS en el Internet.

(¿Mencione que Shadow y knuckles viven juntos?)

Knuckles son las 3 de la mañana ya duérmete-le decía Shadow con la almohada sobre la cabeza, tratando de taparse la luz que emitía el monitor (la computadora estaba en su cuarto).

Si un ratito mas y acabo, es que estoy revisando mi correo-¡tu siempre estas revisando tu correo! Tienes desde las 10 de la noche ahí-pero solo me falta uno-knuckles utilizo ese tono de voz definitivo y el erizo callo-esta bien pues ¡PERO LUEGO TE LARGAS DE MI CUARTO!-y con eso se tapo la cara con las cobijas, emberrinchado.

Knuckles abrió el correo, era de su hermana la Argentina, era una típica cadena cursi de reenvíala a 100 personas o tendrás mala suerte en el amor en tus próximas 7 vidas…

El equidna la leyó detenidamente, la cadena era muy profunda y estaba comenzando a sentirse familiarizado con ella:

"debes de decirle a las personas cuanto las quieres por que mañana podría ser muy tarde"

"Nunca te quedes con una duda, con un resentimiento o con una palabra que debiste haber mencionado, por que mañana podría ser muy tarde"

"Cuando ames a alguien díselo, tal vez esta persona también te ame en este momento y mañana podría ser muy tarde…"

Ah mierda ahora no voy a poder dormir-acababa de terminar la equidna cuando sintió que alguien le tiro una almohada a la cabeza- ¿y eso por que fue?-reclamo molesto-ya largate-dijo apenas Shadow, estaba mas dormido que despierto.

Si, si ya voy-knuckles comenzó a apagar la computadora.

Cuando Shadow creyó que al fin podría descansar, sintió que su cama se sumió y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, volteo temiendo lo peor y si; Knuckles estaba sentado a un ladito de el-¡creí haberte dicho que te fueras¿Qué no ves lo morado en mis ojos?-no, esta oscuro apenas te veo a ti-dijo inocentemente-¡ah sabes a lo que me refiero!-en verdad no se de que hablas, tu siempre me confundes-Shadow aspiro hondo y dijo calmadamente-knuckles ¿a que se debe que estés al borde de mi cama?-Bueno horita estaba leyendo un correo de Maday…- ¿te volvió a mandar el de los abrigos de piel verdad?-rió Shadow un poco-¡AH! Dijiste que no lo volverías a mencionar, lo prometiste-grito la equidna con gotitas en los ojos y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza-¡oye! No es mi culpa que vinieran equidnas muertas ahí-knuckles se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación.

¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE!-Shadow se tapo con la almohada nuevamente y se arrepintió de haberle mencionado eso, ahora si que no podría dormir-la equidna se detuvo, bueno, se tropezó con un zapato de Shadow y se callo dándose en toda la madre- mierda knuckles ¿ves lo que te hace el Internet? No es bueno para tu salud.

Shadow se tubo que levantar a las 4: 30 de la madrugada a vendarle a knuckles la cabeza-Eres un cretino-le dijo knuckles molesto por lo del abrigo todavía, Shadow apretó las bandas-¡oye!-reclamo knuckles-¡me dices cretino después de que te estoy curando¡eres un malagradecido, eso es lo que eres!-No me estarías curando si no me hubieras echo enojar, así que es lo menos que podrías hacer ahora-alego la equidna cruzándose de brazos, era demasiado orgulloso.

Shadow suavizo las vendas, y las amarro finalmente para salir del baño sin decir una sola palabra.

Knuckles se quedo sentado en la taza pensando en el correo y se encamino al cuarto de Shadow.

Shadow se hallaba dormitando placidamente cuando sintió que su cama volvía a sumirse, una venita saltada adornaba su frente- ¿puedo dormir contigo?-pregunto knuckles ya metido en la cama con las sabanas y todo el rollo-supongo que si así me dejaras dormir esta bien-dijo un Shadow sonrojado, intentando disimularlo-OK buenas noches…-knuckles se rió un poco-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Shadow-nada, es solo que te dije buenas noches y ya son las 5 de la mañana.

"ja-ja-ja"-rio cínicamente el erizo e hizo una mueca antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, se acomodo nuevamente y se dispuso a dormir. Pasaron cinco minutos, knuckles seguía con los ojos abiertos.

Shadow no podía dormir ahora, sentía que la equidna estaba despierta y se sentía inquieto por tenerlo tan cerca, era como una tortura no poderlo tocar, no poder acurrucarse en su pecho y respirar su aroma. Shadow estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando sintió que algo lo toco.

El dedo de knuckles estaba picando su espalda, sentía las intenciones de la equidna de estar fregando y volteo con una sonrisa cínica y con voz suave y pausada le dijo: duérmete, o te mato-knuckles se enfureció y se levanto de un brinco de la cama-¡quiero ver que lo intentes!-Shadow lo miro, estaba parado arriba de la cama con su cara retadora y su venda en la cabeza-knuckles ¿estas seguro de que no te apreté de mas esa venda?-¡tu me retaste! ahora enfréntate a las con-se-cuen…-knuckles comenzó a tambalearse y se desvaneció frente a los ojos de Shadow, este se levanto de un brinco y lo sostuvo en sus brazos cayendo sentado sobre la cama con la equidna en el pecho. Sonrojándose un poco por la posición y la cercanía de knuckles Shadow lo aparto un poco y lo recostó en sus piernas, quería tenerlo cerca, siquiera ahora que estaba inconsciente, pero le preocupaba que se hubiera desvanecido así, aun que los ronquidos de la equidna lo tranquilizaron después, solo estaba cansado por las largas jornadas Internet maniacas que se aventaba.

Equidna idiota-susurro Shadow acariciándole las rastas suavemente mientras el guardián dormía tranquilo en sus piernas. Cuando se le entumieron las piernas lo recostó en la cama y lo tapo y debido al nerviosismo que le daba dormir junto a el tomo sus cositas y se fue a dormir al sofá.

A la "mañana" de ese día knuckles se despertó por un suave aroma que provenía de la cocina, guiado por su olfato dio con Shadow que ¡estaba cocinando! Knuckles se froto los ojos y volvió a verlo con incredulidad-¿Qué estas haciendo?-llenando mi estomago ¿Qué creías que viviría siempre de comidas de microondas? Desde que compramos la computadora no haces de comer, ni limpias y he tenido que aprender a hacerlo yo solo-Shadow se limpio una lagrima dramáticamente-pues ya era hora de que aprendieras-dijo la equidna sentándose en una modesta silla de un comedor de madera-Esas no son mis labores como ultima forma de vida-¿entonces cuales son? Desde que tengo memoria, y valla que ahora si estoy en lo correcto, yo siempre limpio aquí.

Sintiéndose triunfante la equidna subió sus pies sobre la mesa, el erizo volteo y le pego con la pala para cocinar-¡quitate que la acabo de limpiar!-¿ha verdad? Que se siente mugroso-rió knuckles bajando los pies y pasándole a la mesa un trapito húmedo.

Como sea-murmuro el erizo y le entrego su plato, knuckles lo tomo y apenas lo vio comenzó a carcajearse-¿Shadow que te pasa? Jajaja-ahora lloraba de la risa, la comida tenia forma de carita feliz, era el típico tocino con dos huevos-cállate así venia en el librito-dijo Shadow sonrojándose de inmediato-¡OH por Dios no quiero comérmelo! Se ve tan lindo jajaja-knuckles continuaba mofándose, Shadow, la ultima y perfecta forma de vida, buscado por cientos de policías en el pasado, quien casi destruye la tierra, quien arranco vidas humanas sin dudarlo, le había preparado unos lindos huevos con tocino de carita feliz ¡que ironía!.

¡No vuelvo a cocinar en lo que me queda de vida!-grito Shadow indignado y aventó la servilleta a la mesa, saliendo de la cocina a paso rápido-que carácter-dijo knuckles embutiéndose uno de los blanquillos-genial ahora es un cíclope-knuckles se rió con la babosada que acababa de decir casi ahogándose. Fue cuando saboreo el huevo y se dio cuenta de que estaba delicioso, devoro su comida y se sintió culpable por lo que le hizo a Shadow, después de todo, se había molestado en ponerle una linda carita feliz a pesar de que anoche ni lo dejo dormir.

Mierda si que soy maldito-y se encamino al baño donde Shadow siempre se encerraba cuando se enojaba con el, y obvio la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, knuckles toco la puerta delicadamente-¡no estoy vete!-se escucho que grito el erizo, su voz entrecortada-¿no estoy?-medito knuckles pero sacudió la cabeza queriendo borrar esa mensada-Shadow perdón, lo hice sin pensar te lo juro-vete déjame empaz-alegaba el erizo.

Dentro del baño Shadow estaba en posición fetal sobre la taza, pensando en que tenia sueño y hambre, pero que estaba demasiado molesto como para interactuar con la equidna.

Aaaaah por favor Shadow sal, si sales te preparo esas galletas de coco que tanto te gustan-¡no!-corto y definitivo-pensó knuckles-debe de estar muy enfadado.

Voy a romper la puerta a la una…-Shadow se levanto y volteo a sus alrededores-a las dos…-busco en los cajones, en su bolsillo-a las tres!-knuckles golpeo la puerta haciéndole un hoyo enorme y cuando vio para dentro ya no estaba ahí-¡maldita sea! Olvide que hacia el chaos control-salio corriendo, tomo una sombrilla que estaba arriba del sofá por que llovía y salio en busca del erizo.

Subió a lo mas alto de el edificio de departamentos, volteo a sus alrededores y cerro los ojos, se concentro un momento queriendo sentir la energía de la emerald, cuando lo consiguió planeo lo mas lejos que pudo y abrió el paraguas cuando callo al piso para no mojarse (que raro no) un niño lo miro y jalo la mano de su madre-mirad mami¡es merry popins!-si hijo si, y yo soy Bob esponja. Ese dia el niño conocio al psicologo (ninguno me pertenece).

Knuckles se adentro en una especie de parque de esos que son reservas ecológicas con laguito y todo olfateando a Shadow, estaba muy cerca, se estaba mojando y no llegaría muy lejos así…

Flash back

Hace un mes

Shadow vamos al mandado, tráete un abrigo que esta lloviendo...-entonces llega Shadow cubierto de pies a cabeza, con ese típico rompe vientos amarillo, su gorro, bufanda, botas de lluvia, guantes, orejeras…

Shadow era "tráete un abrigo" no ponte todo lo que encuentres-rió knuckles-Es que la lluvia me hace daño-apenas hablo Shadow, debía estar incomodo dentro de todos esos abrigos y cosas-¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando, para ya el chiste forma de vida perfecta-si, perfecta para el espacio, pero no para la tierra ¡tengo miles de alergias! Yo no se que se estaba pensando el profesor Gerald, quizás por eso no podíamos venir a la tierra-buen punto-pensó knuckles abriendo la puerta y mirando a Shadow extrañado, no sabia si reír o llorar por su desgracia.

Fin del flash back

Se enfermara grave para cuando lo encuentre, el muy idiota lo sabe y de todos modos salio¿Cómo puede ser tan caprichoso?-knuckles iba mas molesto que preocupado, se había enlodado todo y acababa de lavar sus tenis-cuando te encuentre, cuando te encuentre-se repetía rabiando, el olor se hacia mas intenso hasta que lo vio. Al mirarlo ahí acurrucado bajo un árbol en esos huecos típicos de un árbol viejo con los ojos cerrados y respiración agitada todo enojo se desvaneció y lo lleno una gran culpa, pensar que todo ese drama fue solamente por unos huevos con tocino de carita feliz, que increíble es el mundo.

Se acerco lentamente y toco su frente, estaba ardiendo, levanto sus parpados para mirarle los ojos y se veían sin brillo, estaba sudando mucho. Lo cargo como si fuera nada y con la otra mano llevaba el paraguas para que no se mojase, pensó en ese momento lo útil que seria utilizar chaos control. No teniendo alternativa y no queriendo exponer al erizo al clima un minuto mas, se subió a un camión, la gente los miraba alegres, sabian quienes eran, pero se preguntaban el por que del estado de Shadow, knuckles no siendo muy amigable por los nervios procuraba mantenerlos al margen al tiempo que cuidaba del erizo tocando su frente, tardaron una media hora en llegar a casa y Shadow se ponía cada vez peor, knuckles lo recostó en la tina llena de agua fría para que se le bajara la fiebre, quitándole los tenis y los guantes, Shadow se despertó enseguida y comenzó a gritar-¡equidna loca esta helada¿Quieres matarme?-por favor no hables me pones nervioso-knuckles lo miro desesperado, Shadow se pauso y entro en razón, sabia que había echo mal en salirse, después de todo knuckles se había disculpado con el y no era la gran cosa, pero para el en ese momento si lo fue, y ahora estaba enfrentando las consecuencias.

Se hundió en la tina con cara de arrepentimiento, el frió en su cuerpo estaba comenzando a sentirse bien y la fiebre le estaba disminuyendo, la equidna aliviada al sentir en su frente la mejoría sonrió.

Shadow se volteo a la pared y tomo un patito de hule que estaba en la esquina de la tina-lo lamento-murmuro débilmente y apretó un poco al patito, sus ojos se humedecían, estaba sufriendo-knuckles se lo quito, estaba muy asustado y muy molesto pero quería que las cosas se terminaran por la paz, y ese papel parecía que siempre le tocaba a el-déjalo pobrecito el no tiene la culpa-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y le sonrió-¿ya puedo salirme de aquí?-pregunto Shadow como si fuera un niño esperando salir del castigo en su habitación-en un segundo te saco-knuckles tomo una toalla y se la colgó en el hombro, levanto un poco a Shadow y jalo el tapón que se llevaba el agua de la tina, Shadow se dejo mas por debilidad que por otra cosa y envolviéndolo en la toalla lo saco de la tina.

Shadow estaba muy avergonzado, pero el echo de que la equidna tuviera esas consideraciones con el le daba un brinco en el corazón ¡estaba feliz! Enfermo y moribundo, pero feliz.

Esta kilométrico lo se pero tengo mucha imaginación y necesito explotarla jajaja este capitulo fue solo por mera y sana diversión realmente esta muy random pero no importa, sean felices hasta la próxima ¡chao!


	7. cerezos :P

bueno, bueno no esperen mucho de este capitulo por que tenia una senda hueva cuando lo hice jajaja (bueno casi al final se puso bien gacho neta) pero en fin no se preocupen yaesta llegando a su fin.

Knuckles lo ayudo a sentarse en el sofa, Shadow se sento debilmente y estornudo y estornudo y estornudo… ¿y adivinen que? Volvio a estornudar.

Knuckles asquiado, le paso una servilleta para que se limpiara, el estaba muy sano pero no fuera a ser que se lo pegara. Shadow se sacudio como vil perro mojando a knuckles completamente, la equidna lo miro feo por la espalda, estaba detrás de el.

Tomo la toalla y comenzo a secarle la cabeza, Shadow la tomo-puedo secarme solo, gracias-y bajando la cabeza comenzo a secarse.

Esta bien-dijo knuckles y se dirijio a la cocina, Shadow estaba muy ocupado pensando en la tontada que habia echo, tratando de razonar el por que de ese comportamiento tan absurdo, tan infantil. Supuso que estaba susceptible por que no habia dormido nada.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando knuckles tomo su abrigo del perchero y se fue. La equidna se dirigia a la farmacia, sabia que Shadow no se curaria por obra del espiritu santo, era increíble como sanaba de cosas como balas, bombas, navajazos y cuanta madre…pero no fuera una lluvia apestosa por que se medio moria (y eso que es inmortal)

Camino a la farmacia, knuckles se le quedo mirando a una vitrina y sus ojos brillaron, se acerco lentamente y entro a la tienda…

Por su parte Shadow estaba aun sentado en el sofa, completamente seco y aburrido, después de 30 minutos de que su mente divagara habia notado la ausencia de el guardian (ahora su enfermero) y estaba molesto por que lo habia dejado a la buena de Dios.

Estaba muy ocupado malvibrandose cuando sono la chapa de la puerta, era knuckles que habia regresado.

Shadow volteo y se quedo con la palabra en la boca, por un lado knuckles sostenia una medicina y por la otra, una caja con hoyos.

Oooooookkkkkkkkk-dijo el erizo confundido-creo que es hora de retroceder...-se levanto y salio corriendo a su habitación, sabe con que fuerza, el miedo es muy poderoso.

Knuckles dejo la caja en la mesa de la sala y salio tras de el con la medicina en mano-¡ven para aca, te la vas a tomar y te va a gustar!

¡Estas pero que si bien jodido si crees que lo hare!-le gritaba Shadow de un extremo de la cama, knuckles estaba en el contrario-¿oh me retas? Bien-knuckles salio de la habitación, Shadow se quedo ahí confundido; entonces la equidna llego con la caja y se sento en la cama, donde Shadow no pudiese ver lo que era.

Shadow volteo a la ventana, tratando de ignorar a knuckles con esa tentadora, misteriosa y enigmatica caja, knuckles le hablaba a la caja-oh si, que bonito, que bonito ¿Quién lo quelle?- Shadow tenia una mano en la ventana, estaba temblando, la tentacion era tan grande…-y cuando crescas tendras una gran jaula, con muchos juguetes y…-shadow vencido por su curiosidad se acerco a knuckles quien cerro la caja repentinamente-no lo tendras hasta que tomes tu medicina dos veces al dia.

Shadow bajo las orejitas-esta bien-knuckles sonrio y saco el frasco de no se donde junto con una cuchara y se lo entrego a Shadow-shadow lo miro, se puso verde un instante y después lo tomo-huacala, espero que lo que hay en la caja valga la pena-empujo a knuckles y tomo la caja en sus manos, la abrio con emocion, los ojitos brillantes y una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

¡Es un hamster!-dijo emocionado, la pequeña cosita era blanca con una mancha negra en el ojo-lo tomo en su mano y con el dedo indice le pico el ojo.

¡Shadow!-le grito knuckles quien aun estaba tumbado en la puerta-no empiezes a torturar al pobre animal (que curioso que ellos que son animales, tengan MAS animales)

¿Cómo le pondremos?-pregunto ingnorandolo completamente, solo para hacerlo enojar-no lo se, al final el nombre siempre es el que tu quieres-dijo knuckles, haciendo puchero.

¡Eso no es cierto! Ademas, en todo lo que llevamos viviendo juntos, no hemos tenido mascotas-dijo Shadow confundido- ¿ya olvidaste que le pusiste nombre a los tenedores…y a las sillas, y al inodoro?-hm…-murmuro Shadow-pues este se va a llamar sanguinario- ¿Qué? Estas demente pobre animal, sera mejor llamarlo parche, por su ojo-que poca imaginación tienes, eso esta muy trillado, llamemoslo…-su frase quedo inconclusa, medito un poco y puso al hamster boca abajo-creo que es mujer, entonces no podemos ponerle sangriento…pongamosle "bolita peluda con una mancha en el ojo"-por Dios eso esta largísimo-dijo knuckles mirandolo extrañado-pero me gusta, esta bien chilo, apuesto a que ningun otro hamster se llama asi, ademas, es mi hamster¡me tome un trago de ese horrible jarabe por el!-dijo a punto histerico.

Esta bien, esta bien-dijo knuckles alzando las manos y cerrando los ojos-bolita no se que sera entonces-Shadow se tiro en la cama con "bolita peluda con una mancha en el ojo" en una mano y miro al techo sonriendo, para el cada dia que pasaba, era una ilusión con knuckles, el sentia que la equidna comenzaba a fijarse en el, por su trato, por sus ojos…era como si todo se repitiera.

Por su parte, knuckles cada vez recordaba mas cosas, pero lo hacia en silencio. Pero mientras mas recordaba, mas se enamoraba de Shadow, de la sensación que recorria su cuerpo al pensar en el. Se estaba enamorando, tenia miedo al principio pero al pensar en que Shadow quiza sentia lo mismo por el hacia que todo prejuicio se desvaneciera. Aun que habian otras cosas pasando por su mente, como por ejemplo: el heredero de la master emerald que tenia que dejar, entrenar y criar. Eso le quitaba el sueño, estaba haciendose mas viejo y le parecia injusto criar un niño y terminar abandonandolo como lo hicieron con el, pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, la emerald estaba segura y quiza asi seguiria por mucho tiempo.

Shadow llego a la sala, knuckles estaba muy pensativo, Shadow traia el hamster en brazos (aun que no lo crean, amaba las mascotas, por eso knuckles supo como hacer que se tomara la medicina)-guardian, vengo a preguntarte algo-shadow sonaba muy serio, sus ojos estaban fijos en la equidna.

¿Qué quieres, debe ser algo serio si me llamaste guardian. Nunca lo haces-dijo el aun sumido en sus pensamientos-quiero que me expliques como sabes que me gustan las mascotas si nunca te lo habia dicho, bueno, después de que perdieras la memoria-shadow se sonrojo, knuckles tambien; la hora de la verdad habia llegado al fin.

Shadow-comenzo la equidna-no te lo habia querido decir pero…-¿recuerdas todo cierto?-pregunto Shadow molesto-no todo, solo algunas cosas…-dijo knuckles bajando la cabeza y juntando sus manos bajo sus rodillas-¿Por qué no me habias dicho nada?-shadow estaba temblando, su tono se elevaba cada vez mas- ¿no vez que estoy sufriendo?-el hamster seguia en sus brazos y Shadow lo apreto un poco hasta que chillo y lo mordio-¡ah maldición!-dijo el erizo y metio al hamster en la caja, delicadamente, el estaba sangrando un poco-estas sangrando-si creo que lo note-le dijo limpiandose con el guante y mirandolo fijamente a los ojos después, se le acerco, se arrodillo en el piso y le tomo las manos, nunca aparto su mirada de el.

Estate tranquilo-le dijo knuckles nervioso-¿a que le tienes miedo?-le dijo el erizo dulcemente-no puedo decirtelo-pronuncio la equidna volteandole la cara, Shadow le tomo la barbilla con una mano y lo volteo para que lo mirara-esta misma tarde me voy de aquí si no me dices que me quieres, si me voy, no me volveras a ver.

Con eso Shadow se levanto del piso, pero se tambaleo un poco y se apoyo en la pared y se viro-olvide mi hamster-se llama bolita peluda con una mancha en el ojo-le dijo la equidna sonriendole-para que veas que si te presto atención-no es eso lo que quiero-le dijo Shadow sacando al hamster de la caja y encaminandose al cuarto de knuckles.

Shadow, tu cuarto es el otro-mierda-dijo el erizo y se giro para su habitación, se sentia un poco mal a pesar de la medicina aun.

Si Shadow se va, no tendra a donde ir, ademas, es mi unica oportunidad de que estemos juntos¿por que soy tan necio?-con esas palabras la equidna se levanto del sillon y abrio la puerta del cuarto de Shadow, para encontrar al roedor corriendo por la habitación y a Shadow tirado en el piso.

¡Santa Madre!-dijo knuckles y levanto al erizo del suelo, Shadow entre abrio los ojos y lo ultimo que vio fue a el guardian cargandolo y caminando por el pasillo, después de eso cerro los ojos nuevamente.

Shadow comenzo a despertarse, sentia algo calido cerca de el, vio en la ventana que ya era de noche, volteo hacia su derecha y miro el reloj, eran las 11 y entonces recordo una cosa: El no tenia reloj. Temblando giro su cabeza lentamente hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba, su amada equidna, abrazada a su pecho, acurrucada junto de el.

Shadow sintio mucha ternura de ver al equidna, seguro se quedo dormido cuidandolo. Lentamente y con miedo lo rodeo con sus brazos, su respiración era tranquila, pero su corazon se agitaba.

Estaba sudando mas por la enfermedad que por los nervios, eso fue el factor numero uno por el que se desperto. Quizo moverse para tomar un vaso de agua de la cocina, pero knuckles se abrazo mas a el y no lo dejo irse.

Ah demonios, claro, ahora que me estoy medio muriendo se te ocurre portarte bien conmigo-knuckles parecia estar soñando, apretaba realmente fuerte a Shadow y estaba comenzando a asfixiarlo-¡no te vallas, no tienes a donde ir, empeoraras!-Dios solo ire por un vaso de agua-dijo Shadow en tono bajo, cuando recordo que le habia prometido a la equidna irse de la casa-oh ya veo, esta preocupado por lo que le dije-shadow se acerco a la cabeza de la equidna para que pudiera escucharlo con claridad-no tienes de que preocuparte "my beloved" nunca me apartare de tu lado-Estas palabras fueron como "abrete sesamo" por que finalmente knuckles lo solto y pudo respirar y con ese ultimo aliento beso su frente y se dirigio a la cocina.

Camino lento en la oscuridad de la noche y se sirvio un vaso de agua del grifo, se tomo la asquerosa medicina y le dio un trago al agua pero solo se hizo peor el sabor.

Hay hamster que caro me estas saliendo…-entonces abrio el refri y se sirvio un vaso de leche, pero como la leche le daba asco le echo chocolate(a mi me da asco la leche jajaja) estaba cansadisimo, aparte de que no durmió la noche anterior esa enfermedad por la lluvia lo estaba desgastando y decidio regresar a dormir, aun que no sabia en cual habitación.

Por un lado estaba su cama comoda y feliz, y por el otro su knuckles esperandolo, no era una difícil decisión, todos sabemos a donde se fue.

Cuando se recosto en su cama (jajaja ¡los engañe!) y se cobijo sentia una gran emocion por lo que habia pasado hacia unos instantes, aun que tambien le hubiera gustado regresar, pero sabia que si se dormia con knuckles terminaria pegandole la gripa y no queria eso. Finalmente cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al dia siguiente

Shadow se levanto por que sintio algo sobre el, abrio lentamente los ojos esperando que fuese su amado hamster que venia a darle los buenos dias, pero oh no era el hamster…

Buenos dias flojonazo son las 2 de la tarde-Le dijo knuckles que estaba sobre de el mirandolo a los ojos a una distancia considerable, sonriendole tan tranquilo y feliz como si lo que hacia fuera cosa de todos los dias. Shadow no sabia como reaccionar, estaba temblando mientras se sumia en los ojos purpura de knux-A que se debe esta visita tan inesperada-dijo el erizo apenas estructurando las palabras, no estaba pensando con claridad.

¡Tomate tu medicina y te lo dire!-knuckles se quito de encima y le mostro el frasco, shadow lo tomo nervioso y se lo tomo rapidamente-ok ya me lo tome ¿me vas a decir que esta pasando?-knuckles que estaba recostado en la cama ahora se levanto y le dijo-vamos a dar una vuelta ¿te parece?-shadow extrañado asintio y se puso los tenis, los guantes y se encamino junto con la equidna a la puerta.

Ambos hiban caminando tranquilos por la acera, sin decir una sola palabra, Shadow estaba meditando lo de ahora y knuckles pensando las cosas que hiba a decir.

Cuando Shadow se dio cuenta, estaban en una especie de parque solitario rodeado de arboles de cerezo con un lago en medio, era hermoso, el césped era de un verde intenso y se sentia suave al pisarlo, incluso con los zapatos puestos, después de pensarlo un momento Shadow recordo este lugar, habia sido el lugar donde knuckles lo encontro hacia años, cuando callo de ARK.

Knuckles-le dijo Shadow incredulo, estaba comenzando a sonrojarse-aquí te encontre una vez-comenzo la equidna-lo recuerdo perfecto, estaba en mi isla solitario como siempre cuando vi algo caer del cielo, estaba atardeciendo y habia pasado poco tiempo desde lo de la Colonia, fue mi curiosidad la que me hizo investigar que era eso que caia, aun no entiendo como fui capaz de separarme de la Emerald y correr en tu búsqueda, claro que no sabia que eras tu-dijo sonrojandose-pero vine hasta aca, primero planeando y después corriendo cuando vi que estabas a punto de caer en el lago, alcance a atraparte, estabas inconciente, te lleve a mi isla y cure tus heridas, te tube conmigo hasta que te aliviaste por completo, recuerdo que al principio tubimos problemas para comunicarnos…

Flash back

"¿Como fue que sobreviviste?"

"no lo se"

"si sabes, algo debiste haber echo"

"te dije que no lo se, no molestes"

"uy que carácter, yo que queria entablar una conversación"

"pues no te esfuerzes mucho equidna" dicho esto se levanto e intento caminar, pero se tambaleo un poquito y se sostuvo de un escalon.

"no te vallas aun no te has recuperado" knuckles se levanto pero Shadow lo lanzo lejos con un ataque y continuo su marcha…

Fin del flash back

Y después te caiste de las escaleras jajaja-rio knuckles-no fue nada chistoso para mi, me tube que quedar una semana mas ahí sin hacer nada, aun que pues en ese tiempo nos conocimos mejor-por algo pasan las cosas-le dijo knuckles sonriente y se sento en el césped con las manos hacia atrás, Shadow se le unio y suavemente le dijo-te lo dije antes, pero no se si lo recuerdes, actuaba muy hostil por que tenia miedo de encariñarme contigo, como termino haciendolo con todo mundo. Cuando murio Maria, me decidi a volverme frio para no volver a pasar nada semejante, no soportaria querer a alguien y que el destino se lo volviera a llevar de mi-los ojos de Shadow comenzaron a llenarse de agua-cuando caiste en coma yo…yo…-las lagrimas comenzaban a escurrirle, no pudo continuar hablando y se solto a llorar-que vergüenza-dijo en voz baja limpiandose las lagrimas-odio llorar-knuckles le sonrio tiernamente y lo rodeo con su brazo-no deberias, no voy a decirte que estare ahí para secar tus lagrimas, mas lo estare para que lloremos juntos-Estas palabras hicieron el silencio entre los dos, el viento comenzo a soplar y los cerezos se comenzaron a desprender, el erizo se abrazo al pecho de la equidna y paro de llorar cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo la brisa. Knuckles lo rodeo con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en la de Shadow mirando como los cerezos caian al lago lentamente, entonces beso la frente del erizo y finalmente lo pronuncio: quedate conmigo para siempre, te amo.

Shadow se levanto alarmado, sus ojos completamente abiertos-¿Qué dijiste?-que te amo, te amo por que me complementas, por que te preocupas, por que cuando miro tus ojos rubi comprendo el por que estoy vivo-wow¿por todo eso?-pregunto el erizo sarcastico, amaba arruinar momentos-eso y mas-le dijo knuckles y le tomo la mano timidamente.

Shadow le jalo la mano y lo beso, knuckles estaba igual sorprendido y sonrojado, pero después de un momento lo rodeo con sus brazos lentamente y se dejo llevar.

Lentamente calleron en el césped knuckles sobre de Shadow, dieron unas cuantas vueltas asi, después comenzaron a reirse de ellos mismos y se detubieron frente a frente.

Aun no me has dicho que me amas-le dijo knuckles a Shadow. El erizo se quedo pensando, se levanto y camino hacia un arbol, arranco una florecilla y se arrodillo en el piso junto a la equidna pelirroja. Tomo su mano y le puso la florecilla en ella-te amo y te voy a seguir amando hasta mi ultimo aliento-que cuuuuuursi-le dijo knuckles riendose.

Callate Guardian todavía que me esfuerzo-con eso le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro-¡oye!-knuckles se lo regreso igual de leve y entonces escucharon algo, ambos voltearon hacia el cielo y les parecio ver al X tornado.

Es eso lo que creo que es-pregunto Shadow-¿Qué estara pasando?-¿quieres ir a ver?-le dijo Shadow a knuckles-podrian necesitar nuestra ayuda-le contesto el guardian.

Entonces se encaminaron ambos corriendo, pero de pronto Shadow se tropezo y se callo-demonios esta maldita gripe-knuckles lo levanto del suelo y lo tomo en brazos-sera mejor que nos vallamos a casa, tu aun no estas bien y francamente si estan peleando les estorbaríamos, tu estas enfermo y yo andaria ahí como pendejo detras de ti-cada quien anda como quiere-le dijo Shadow riendose-ha callate-le dijo knuckles sonriendo y comenzo a caminar a casa.

Mientras tanto

¡Mierda! Son demaciados-decia sonic combatiendo a algunos robots-ese eggman siempre se las ingenia para fregarnos la vida ¿verdad?-decia Amy destruyendolos con su mazo.

Por su parte Tails en el tornado les disparaba a algunos y poco a poco los hiban destruyendo, pero después de un momento dieron la orden de retirada.

¿A que vendra todo eso?-le dijo sonic a Amy quien estaba recobrando el aliento-es que eggman esta frustrado sexualmente-ooookkkk-dijo sonic con una gotita apartandose de Amy.

Ire a mi casa a arreglar el tornado, creo que esos robots le averiaron algo-dijo Tails y se retiro dejando a Amy y Sonic solos, sonic se puso nervioso ya que le tenia miedo a Amy y ahora nadie podria defenderlo. Lo que el no sabia es que el zorrito lo habia echo a proposito.

En ese lugar los cerezos tambien comenzaron a desprenderse y Amy los miraba caer facinada-¿no es hermoso?-le dijo al erizo con una gran sonrisa, el asintio con la cabeza y la joven rosada se le acerco, el se puso nervioso, a sus ojos se miraba bellisima a pesar de estar sucia y raspada por la batalla.

¿Te sucede algo?-le pregunto ella asustada, creia que durante la batalla se habia lastimado-no es nada-le dijo el sonriendo un poco mientras se sobaba el brazo, fue cuando Amy recordo que un robot lo alcanzo del brazo cuando sonic hiba a saltar, seguro con la fuerza se lo lastimo-te duele ese brazo ¿verdad? Iremos a mi casa ahora mismo-le dijo jalandole el brazo-¡ouch!-grito sonic y se solto-hay lo siento-dijo la erizo sacando la lengua y lo dejo caminar-¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunto Sonic confundido-por que te quiero-le dijo la erizo sonrojada, Sonic se paro en seco y ella continuo caminando, noto que ya no hiba a su lado y se volteo-¿Qué pasa?-pasa que soy un idiota-le dijo Sonic seriamente-¡eso no es verdad! Tu eres lo mejor del mundo-le dijo Amy emocionada y un tanto sonrojada-no quiero que te enamores de mi Amy, por que cada dia que pasa me enamoro mas de ti, y no quiero lastimarte.

Amy se emociono con esas palabras, pero se molesto por lo ultimo que dijo-¿Cómo que no quieres lastimarme?-Yo siempre estoy lleno de problemas, perseguido por todo mundo¡salvando a todo mundo valla! No quiero causarte tal angustia, mirate ahora, estas preocupada por mi brazo, estas a mi lado en las batallas y temo que algun dia te lastimes seriamente por mi causa-sonic bajo la cabeza y Amy le tomo la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos-Sonic levanto la mirada y ella lo beso, el le correspondio el beso, deseaba tanto esto.

No, no, no. Esto no esta bien-no tengas miedo-le dijo ella y le tomo la mano sonriendole dulcemente-si los dos nos queremos, minimo deberiamos intentarlo-Sonic la miro a los ojos y después la abrazo fuerte acariciandole las puas-yo quiero estar contigo, y por eso me voy a cuidar mucho para que no tengas que preocuparte por mi-Esta bien-le contesto el erizo, y con eso se besaron nuevamente.

Haaaaa que bonito jajaja neta andaba muy romantica hoy jujuju bueno bueno esta cosa finalmente esta por llegar a su fin ¡si! Asi que no se la pierdan ;)


	8. Chapter 8

¡Se acerca el fin! (gracias por sus reviews n.n)

Ninguno de los personajes de sega me pertenece

Ya en casa después de dos o tres días Shadow estaba comenzando a responder a la medicina. Siquiera ya no se golpeaba contra las paredes o se tropezaba con las mesas.

-¡buenos días bolita peluda con una mancha en el ojo!-dijo el erizo sacando a el hámster de su caja, jugueteando un poco con el-buenos días-dijo knuckles saliendo del baño, secándose las rastas, camino hacia el erizo pero no miro el sillón y se fue contra de el cayendo boca abajo en el piso-ouch-dijo Shadow y hasta el hámster tenia expresión de dolor, ayudo al equidna a levantarse y lo sentó en el sofá-¿knuckles estas bien? Falta que te haya pegado la gripa-no, no es eso se me nublo la vista nada más…

¿Nada más? Yo creo que deberíamos ver a un doctor, ayer confundiste los vasos con los platos hondos-es un error común a cualquiera le puede pasar-knuckles, los vasos son largos y esféricos, y los platos gordos y semi aplanados ¡no tienen nada que ver! Y tu ahora si que no vez nada…

¿insinúas que estoy quedándome ciego?-le rezongo la equidna indignada-pues algo así-dijo Shadow sonriéndole, una gotita adornando su frente ya que knuckles le estaba hablando a una lámpara, Shadow lo volteo para que lo viera a el-¿de cuando a acá juegas con las esponjas del baño?-¡knuckles es el hámster!-dijo Shadow, estaba comenzando a asustarle.

Ahora creo seriamente que debemos ir con un oculista-dijo Shadow jalando a la equidna del brazo hacia la puerta-esta bien esta bien ¡pero nuestra visita va a ser en vano!...

Horas más tarde

Usted necesita 5 de aumento señor, me sorprende como llego hasta aquí-le decía el oculista a knuckles, Shadow por detrás se estaba riendo-es que debe haber un error ¡nadie en mi familia ha usado lentes!-pues parece que lo suyo comenzó por vista cansada, y se fue haciendo mas severos y mas severo…y ahora estamos aquí-le sonrió el señor-menos mal que todo esto lo paga el gobierno-le dijo Shadow poniéndole su mano en el hombro al pelirrojo y en la otra traía al hámster en una pequeña jaulita para salir.

Entonces ese día knuckles salio con un par de lentes gruesos de 5, un erizo contento y un hámster colado que nada tenía que hacer aquí (y la autoestima sumamente baja por cierto).

Knuckles queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación: Shadow ¿reacuérdame por que trajimos a ese hámster?-es que no puedo dejarlo solo podría pasarle algo, además, no soporto estar lejos de el-dijo levantando la jaula para poderlo ver, después intento acariciarlo con los dedos por las rendijas. Knuckles volteo los ojos y siguió caminando ignorando al erizo y sus cosas raras-¿Qué? No recuerdas nuestro primer hámster-Si, estabas tan cerca de el que cuando te dio varicela se la pegaste y se murió…

Si eso fue muy triste, apenas lo supere-dijo dramáticamente-en parte fue una de las cosas por las que supe que estabas enamorado de mi, comprar el hámster-le dijo Shadow mirándolo picaramente-¿había mas razones?-le pregunto el guardián apenado-pues recuerdo ese oso con el que duermes…-knuckles palideció-¿Qué tiene?-se llama rayado-¿y eso que?-¡es completamente negro!-Shadow lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, knuckles se moría de la vergüenza-estoy bien sope-dijo sacando la lengua tímidamente.

¡Cállate que tu estabas peor ahora que me acuerdo!-Shadow fue quien se puso rojo esta vez-¿a que te refieres?-pues si mas no recuerdo cuando hacia sopa de letras te comías primero las "K" y yo lo notaba-¡haaa que vergüenza!-grito Shadow poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, lo que ocasiono que se le cayera la jaula del hámster, pero knuckles la agarro.

El hámster no tiene la culpa de tus tarugadas ¡eh!-le dijo knux en un tono burlón-hm…-se indigno Shadow-¡dame acá!-y le arrebato el hámster.

En otro sitio

_-Dr. El dispositivo que me pidió esta listo_

_Perfecto, perfecto tráemelo acá, el momento de la verdad se acerca…prepárense sonic heroes j aja j aja _

De vuelta a nuestra historia

Habíamos quedado en que íbamos a ir-le decía knuckles a Shadow mientras se ponía una camisa.

-pero en verdad no quiero dejar sola a bolita…

-¡Shadow madura no le pasara nada!

-¿Por qué hieres mis sentimientos?

-tu no tienes remedio…

En eso suena el teléfono y Shadow lo contesta-¿Quién es?-¿Shadow? Soy sonic tu hermanito del Alma-si, si claro claro ¿Qué quieres?-Pues nomás quería saber si iban a venir, ¡ya están todos aquí y los estamos esperando!-¡Como si la boda de Rouge fuera tan importante!...

¡Dame el teléfono!-dijo la equidna empujándolo -perdónalo sonic ahora como que no se siente bien -si lo note -respondió el erizo riéndose como siempre-es de esos días en que le agarra la loquera ¿verdad?-¿a que estamos hoy?-pregunto la equidna-pues creo que es 23 de junio ¿Por qué?-¡ah mierda! ¿Que no te acuerdas que todos los 23 son días malditos para Shadow?-¡cierto, cierto!-por atrás Shadow estaba haciendo pucheros y pegándole a la mesa con una cuchara.

¿Y así te lo vas a traer?-¿tengo otra alternativa? En menos de 20 minutos estaremos ahí, adiós-con eso la equidna colgó el teléfono y respiro hondo, odiaba los 23, Shadow estaba programado para actuar distinto esos días…

Flash back remotandonos al primer 23 que vivieron Shadow y knuckles…

-¡Shadow suelta eso por favor no es tuyo!-¡pero yo lo quiero!-¿Qué te pasa Shadow? ¡Daselo!-¡no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero…!

A knuckles comenzaba a darle una fuerte migraña

¡Shadow dale a esa señora su silla de ruedas! No seas ojete-¡pero, pero, pero…! Ah esta bien-Shadow de mala gana le regreso su silla a la ancianita quien estaba tirada en el piso.

En cuanto se sentó comenzó a darle de bastonazos a knuckles-¡oiga yo no se la quite!-¡para que aprenda a criar a sus hijos!-¡pero no es mi hijo, es como 40 años mas grande que yo!... ¡ah! No me golpee...-knuckles lloraba y Shadow intentaba robarse otra silla.

Al día siguiente

¿Shadow que demonios te pasaba ayer? ¡Le quitaste su silla a una anciana!-lo lamento ayer era 23 ¿verdad?-¿y eso que tiene?-pregunto la equidna confundida y molesta-esta bien, cuando fui creado me metieron diferentes sentimientos como a todo ser, siento ansiedad, tristeza, enojo y bla, bla, bla. Puras cosas de arma de destrucción me metían, entonces se les ocurrió que para poder controlarme debían meterme bondad, paciencia, obediencia y todas esas chingaderas, pero ese día, 23 por cierto, como que se confundieron los estupidos y me metieron un como programa para que con ellos actuara como si tuviera ocho años, así seria obediente y todo lo que querían. Pero no supieron ponerlo bien y la mayoría del tiempo soy yo, amargado pero con cierto sentido noble por el programa, pero ese mendigo día actuó como se supone debí haberlo echo con ellos por que lo programaron para ese día sin darse cuenta, pero exageradamente por que se chupa toda mi cordura y amargosidad…

¿Qué carajos dices?-no lo se, así me lo explicaron a mi-oooookkkkkk.

Fin del flash back

Oh si los benditos 23-dijo knuckles respirando hondo, sabia que ese día trataría con una cosa que no era Shadow y que solía retar su poca paciencia.

Esta bien Shadow…-yo no soy Shadow-dijo la ultima forma de vida indignada, cruzándose de brazos-¿entonces quien eres?-dijo knuckles suspirando, esto era tan estresante-¡soy la mochila!-dijo en un tono triunfal como si fuera la gran cosa-¿Qué? ¿Quién es ese?-Shadow no lo escucho, estaba muy ocupado cantando-mochila, mochilaaaa…-moviéndose de un lado a otro con pasitos ridículos-bueno, bueno "mochila" es hora de que nos vallamos-¿a una excursión?-exclamo emocionado el erizo-si, si claro…una excursión-con eso knuckles lo tomo de la mano y salieron de la casa.

Camino a la iglesia…

Señor knuckles ¿Por qué las equidnas nacen de huevos?-no lo se, supongo que por que así lo quiso Dios-respondía knuckles molesto, era un laaargo camino a la iglesia, hacia calor y Shadow no se callaba con sus preguntas absurdas-¿si pluto es un perro, goofy que es? ¿Es una clase de engendro o algo as? ¿Por qué el coyote no gastaba su dinero en comprarse un pollito en vez de comprar productos ACME? ¿Por qué la pantera rosa…?-¡no lo se Shadow ya cállate!-exploto el guardián y después se tapo la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que había echo, Shadow enmudeció, se quedo muy serio y siguió caminando de la mano del guardián, pero los ojos se le llenaban de agua.

Todo el camino a la iglesia fue de total silencio hasta que pasaron junto a un nevero-¡que bien! Esta es mi oportunidad de que Shadow me perdone-pensó knuckles sintiéndose un poco culpable-mira Shadow ¡nieve! ¿Quieres un cono de chocolate? Tal como te dije-no gracias, así estoy bien-dijo con la voz entre cortada, aun tenia pequeñas gotitas en los ojos-ah vamos, se que tu quieres un barquillo-dijo tomando uno de chocolate y dándoselo en la mano-gracias-apenas dijo el confundido erizo y probo la nieve, al instante recupero la alegría- perdóname por lo de hace rato, es solo que ya vamos muy tarde, es mas, creo que faltan como 20 minutos para que se acabe la misa-lo lamento-le dijo Shadow apenado-pero aun podemos llegar-le dijo la equidna con una sonrisa, pago el helado y se fueron a la iglesia.

Cuando llegaron estaban aventándole arroz a Rouge y Espio, salieron tomados de la mano, riendo y al final del camino se besaron, se notaba que se querían mucho.

Knuckles sonrió, pensar en todas las cosas anteriores que le pasaron a el con la chica murciélago, y ahora estaba casada e iba a tener un hijo, y el tenia un hijo que también era su novio, esto lo hizo reírse un poco y volteo a ver al erizo que estaba aplaudiendo muy animado y tirando arroz junto con cream, Rouge iba pasando frente de ellos y se detuvo.

Fue cuando knuckles vio algo fuera de lugar, Shadow estaba mostrándole a Rouge el hámster ¡el hámster! Shadow se lo había traído de todas formas, aun cuando knuckles le advirtió que se le perdería.

¿Cómo se llama?-preguntaba espio, riéndose de la actitud infantil de Shadow-bolita peluda con una mancha en el ojo para servirle a Dios y a usted-espio soltó la carcajada con esto, Shadow se quedo muy confundido y Rouge le metió tremendo pellizcon-¡ouch!-grito el camaleón sobandose el brazo-lo siento, es que fue muy chistoso.

Knuckles se acerco y le arrebato el hámster a Shadow, alzando la mano para que Shadow no pudiera tomarlo según el-¿Qué te dije sobre traer el hámster? Se te perderá-pero knuckles…-¡pero nada! Al rato vas a andar chillando "mi hámster, mi hámster" ¿y quien te va a estar aguantando? ¡yo!-knuckles se estaba aventando un sermón cuando paso un águila y se llevo el hámster frente a los ojos de Shadow-¡BOLITA PELUDA CON UNA MANCHA EN EL OJO!-grito Shadow, knuckles miro su mano vacía y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, después volteo a ver a Shadow, estaba en shock-¡Shadow en verdad lo lamento mucho!-todos se quedaron callados, hasta los pichones dejaron de sonar-¡te odio!-le grito Shadow y saco la emerald yéndose a quien sabe donde-¡Shadow!-grito knuckles y volteo a verlos a todos, estaban muy molestos, ambos estaban arruinando la boda de rouge-lo lamento en verdad, continúen sin nosotros, tengo que ir a buscarlo-y con esto la equidna salio corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa?-dijo Amy mirando a Sonic quien estaba igual de pasmado que ella-quien sabe, los dos son muy raros…bueno, vamonos a comer pastel ¡si!- y todos huyeron despavoridos a el party.

Shadow por su parte estaba a muchos kilómetros de ahí, sentado y triste, pensando en todas las jaladas que knuckles le había echo ese día, el día mas susceptible del mes.

Fue cuando escucho algo tras de el-no voy a regresar si eso es lo que quieres-¿de que hablas Shadow?-esa voz se le hizo conocida, volteo para confirmar sus sospechas-robotnik-dijo el erizo desinteresado, el doctor tomo asiento a un lado de el-¿Qué te ocurre Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito?-normalmente Shadow diría: eso es algo que no le importa, y se daría media vuelta para retirarse ¡pero ahora no era el! así que hizo todo lo contrario-es que ahora knuckles y yo iríamos a una boda y knuckles me grito y me sentí mal y…-decia mientras brincaba y movia los brazos aparatosamente, sus ojos se le llenaron de agua-después saque a mi hámster y knuckles me lo quito y entonces un águila…un águila… ¡se lo llevo!-Eggman estaba muy confundido con todo lo que Shadow le estaba diciendo, estaba comenzando a dudar que estuviera hablando con Shadow, así que sin que el erizo se diera cuenta lo comenzó a revisar, sus púas son iguales, su voz… ¡todo! ¿Entonces que demonios le pasaba?-todo lo que me dices es muy triste en verdad, ¿sabes? Yo creo que a knuckles no le interesas... ¡es mas! Creo que deberías de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina para que entienda que nadie se mete contigo-¡si!-decía Shadow motivado por el coraje-¡le regalare un hámster y haré que un águila se lo coma!-eggman se golpeo con la mano la cabeza-este menso va a hacer que me vuelva loco-pensó y trato de adaptar las palabras para así convencerlo-no mira, yo creo que…-y así lo fue motivando hasta que lo convenció de que fuera con el a su laboratorio.

Jajaja bueno por lo pronto es todo, nos leemos después!


	9. Chapter 9

Se acerca el fin! Gracias por sus reviews los kero

Mientras

Amy, estos dos me tienen muy preocupado, aun no han llegado y ya son las nueve de la noche, la fiesta era a las 7-no te preocupes Soniku, ellos dijeron que no vendrían ¿recuerdas? Probablemente se contentaron ya y fueron al cine o algo así, y por eso no vinieron-pues si puede que tengas razón ¡pero y si casualmente fueron secuestrados por eggman quien aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer un plan maligno y destruirnos a todos!-ay sonic, tu y tu imaginación…

Mientras en otro lugar

¿Shadow donde estas¡Tienes que aparecer, si apareces te prometo que te comprare cinco hámster, y perros y gatos y todo lo que tu quieras!-pensaba knuckles mientras buscaba al erizo roji negro por toda la ciudad-Shadow no esta aquí, quien sabe a que ciudad o país se habrá ido, por favor Shadow no me hagas esto…

Mientras en OTRO lugar

¿Esta seguro que con esto lograre que knuckles entienda?-claro que si-le respondió el doctor entre risas a Shadow quien estaba en una camilla atado de manos y pies-todo estará bien Shadow-y con eso lo inyecto para anestesiarlo, y el erizo se quedo profundamente dormido, sin saber todo lo que le esperaba…

Knuckles por su parte ya se había rendido y se había ido a su casa, era la una de la madrugada y continuaría la búsqueda al día siguiente, quizás para eso a Shadow ya se le habría bajado el coraje y regresaría, igual molesto, pero regresaría.

Al día siguiente

Vamos a distraernos en lo que viene-dijo knuckles y prendió la televisión-teletubies no, fut bol tampoco…-decía mientras le cambiaba a la televisión-pensare seriamente en contratar cable¡ah! Noticias, esto es un poco más interesante.

Tipo de las noticias: buenas tardes trayéndoles a todos ustedes la información de ultimo momento, hoy a las 7 de la mañana Shadow el erizo que alguna vez salvo el mundo fue visto atacando la ciudad junto con algunos robots…

¿Qué? Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto¿Shadow atacando la ciudad¿Estaría tan enfadado como para descargar su ira con gente inocente? No, eso si que es descabellado-en eso sonó el teléfono-knuckles ¿ya viste las noticias?-decía un preocupado Sonic-si lo se Shadow esta en la tele ¡esta destruyéndolo todo!-bueno, yo decia lo que salvo al mundo, por que ese es mi papel pero…-dijo sonic algo molesto-esto tiene que ser una broma, debo estar dormido…-le dijo knuckles a sonic-ojala estuviera ahí para pellizcarte amigo-le dijo Sonic en un tono entre angustiado y burlón-pero no solo eso-le dijo knuckles-esos robots son de Eggman, tienen su símbolo-si lo note-respondió Sonic tratando de mantenerse calmado-entonces ¿Qué hacemos aquí como chonas en el teléfono¡Vamonos!-esta bien-le dijo knuckles y le colgó el teléfono-¡mierda¿Como se supone que valla a luchar con estos lentes?-se amarro los lentes con una liga y salio a toda marcha a la ciudad para encontrarse con sonic combatiendo Robots-knuckles, que bien que estés aquí¡ahora muevete y ayúdame!-si como sea-le respondió y con eso comenzó a patear traseros.

Fue en un momento en el que le voló la cabeza a un robot de un madrazo, cuando lo vio llegar. Shadow fue bajando lentamente de un edificio, sus ojos, sus ademanes…todo era distinto, knuckles no lo reconocía y se quedo contemplándolo unos instantes, sonic se le quedo viendo-oye knuckles, ya sabemos que Shadow esta muy sabroso ¡pero tienes que cuidarte de estos pedazos de lata vieja!-ese no es Shadow-le dijo knuckles ignorando su comentario-es diferente, no es el-Shadow se estaba acercando cada vez mas, se acerco al guardián, estaban frente a frente ahora-¿Shadow?-apenas pronuncio estas palabras y el erizo le dio sendo golpe que lo saco volando-¡knuckles!-grito sonic mientras se defendía de otros robots, pareciera que no tenían fin-knuckles se levanto débilmente y pudo detener las manos del erizo que había regresado para pegarle-¿Qué te ocurre Shadow? Este no eres tu-Shadow lo aventó tomándolo de los brazos y knuckles se estrello contra un auto que estaba ahí estacionado-mierda, no recordaba lo fuerte que era-se levanto del auto débilmente, todo le dolía, pero tenia que averiguar que pasaba, le dolía mas el corazón de ver la actitud de Shadow que los golpes tan duros que le estaba dando.

Knuckles tienes que alejarte de el ¡esa cosa no es Shadow!-le gritaba sonic a lo lejos, viendo que Shadow había vuelto a buscar a knuckles-si es el-le grito knuckles-es solo que no esta pensando claramente y quiero saber el por que-ahora Sonic estaba comenzando a preocuparse y con un brazalete que le obsequio tails para este tipo de situaciones, le llamo al zorrito de dos colas-Tails esto es bastante grave, te necesito aquí de inmediato, Shadow la perdió ahora si-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto tails confundido-¡la cordura Tails ven pronto!-y con eso termino la transmisión.

Knuckles iba al encuentro de Shadow, este ultimo parecía zombi, sus ojos no tenían expresión, su cuerpo se movía pesadamente, como si fuera un robot, pero cuando knuckles le detuvo las manos, sintió su pelaje, su calor así que no podía ser un robot, era Shadow, su Shadow…

Knuckles sentía unas inexplicables ganas de llorar, iba a pelearse con el que para el era el amor de su vida, el ser con el que había compartido momentos dulces, amargos, buenos, malos y por su mente pasaban todos esos bellos momentos y también pensaba en los muchos que faltaban, y que probablemente no llegarían por que si habrían de enfrentarse, uno de los dos iba a morir.

El guardián apretó los puños y cerrando los ojos, con los lentes rotos junto con el alma se lanzo a Shadow para enfrentársele, Shadow dio el primer golpe, pero knuckles lo esquivo y lo sofoco dándole uno en el estomago, el erizo se repuso rápidamente y le contesto golpeándolo en la cara, y así se comenzaron a dar duro, sonic los observaba a lo lejos, a el también le daba sentimiento verlos pelear así, y rezaba para que tails llegase pronto.

Knuckles por su parte le gritaba a Shadow como queriendo que entrara en razón-¡Shadow por favor reacciona! No quiero hacerte daño-decía esquivando sus golpes, pero cada vez se cansaba mas, Shadow seguía atacándolo y la mayoría de las veces si le pegaba. Los ojos de knuckles se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas y callo al piso-no puedo, no puedo-en eso Shadow lo pateo en el estomago, la equidna escupió sangre y Sonic mando al diablo a los robots y salio corriendo para allá, golpeando a Shadow en la cara lo mas fuerte que pudo, así que mando volando al erizo lejos y ayudo a knuckles a levantarse-¿estas bien cabeza de chorlito?-mentiría si te dijera que si, tengo el corazón echo pedazos-knuckles estaba llorando sin parar, sabia que algo muy malo debía pasarle a Shadow si lo había golpeado de esa manera, entonces llego Tails con el tornado disparándole a los Robots con furia- no tiene caso que sigamos aquí, debemos planear una estrategia-le dijo sonic a knuckles cargándolo en su espalda.

Knuckles estaba como en shock, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, por su parte Tails al combatir a los robots alcanzo a ver a Shadow en su ala izquierda, lo cual casi hace que le de un infarto, pero alcanzo a ver algo muy extraño en el y de inmediato hizo una maniobra para lanzarlo lejos de su nave y de ahí recogió a sonic y el bulto, digo, knuckles y se fueron.

Eggman ordeno la retirada-esto es solo una probadita de todo lo que esta por venir-dijo recogiendo a Shadow y a sus robots.

Mientras en la casa de tails

Tails algo muy extraño le paso a Shadow¿tienes idea de que pueda ser?-hoy que fui por ustedes, Shadow estaba en mi ala izquierda del tornado y note algo muy raro en el, algo en su pecho estaba brillando, tengo una hipótesis pero ocuparía estar seguro…-¡habla ya niño!-le grito knuckles, estaba muy angustiado y tenia la mitad del cuerpo vendado-lo lamento, bueno, lo que yo pienso es que Eggman debió ponerle alguna especie de dispositivo para controlarlo, como suele hacerlo-¿insinúas que eggman lo rapto, le abrió el pecho y le metió una especie de chip para controlarlo? Eso es horrible-dijo sonic, knuckles estaba temblando-y como supones que se lo saquemos, si eso es verdad-tails bajo la cabeza-¡respondeme tails!-le grito knuckles, sonic salio en su defensa-basta knux, tails no tiene la culpa de nada, además, es solo una teoría-me suena demasiado acertada-dijo knuckles muy triste-y eso me asusta, tengo miedo de que lo que pienso sea realidad-Tails se armo de valor-si lo que yo digo es verdad, tendríamos que matarlo-knuckles se quedo pasmado, las lagrimas le corrían sin cesar ¿matarlo¿Cómo podían pensar semejante cosa, pero el zorrito continuo-eggman sabe que no lo haríamos, o que por lo menos knuckles no nos dejaría hacerlo y por ello se las ingenio para que fuese Shadow ¡piensenlo solamente! Shadow es ultra fuerte, domina el chaos control, es casi tan veloz como sonic…

Y es una de nuestras debilidades-termino Sonic mirando a knuckles quien estaba sentado pesadamente en un sillón como no queriendo escuchar esa platica-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Tails mirando a knuckles también, este ultimo se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos y la cabeza baja-haremos lo que tenemos que hacer, ese de allá afuera no es el Shadow que alguna vez conoci, se ha convertido en una amenaza y es nuestro deber…-la voz se le corto ahí y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluirle mas, impidiendo que terminara el enunciado.

Sonic se levanto y lo abrazo fuerte, la equidna se soltó llorando como nunca en su vida y Tails los contemplo con sus propias lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

estamos a un capitulo señores no se despeguen! gracias a ustedes esto es lo que es


	10. Chapter 10

muchas gracias a todos ustedes lectores, hemos llegado al fin de esta historia kilometrica aleluya aleluya!

Esa misma noche, knuckles salio a caminar un momento y término en un campo, el pasto le llegaba a la cintura y se mecía suavemente con el viento, algunas luciérnagas comenzaron a salir y en el silencio el equidna comenzó a llorar.

Recordó su primer beso, en aquella navidad, recordó todas las veces que Shadow corría a su cuarto cuando llovía y el se quedaba despierto acariciándole las púas hasta que se durmiera, cantándole dulcemente, todos aquellos momentos en los que se comieron una nieve juntos, o hacían maratones de películas y se dormían en el sillón a las 3 de la madrugada, incluso cuando el tenia varicela, y se la contagio a Shadow y después al hámster que se murió.

Estos recuerdos lo llenaban de nostalgia, no podía creer que fuese a hacer lo que estaba pensando ¿Por qué a el¿Por qué tenia que terminar de ese modo? El lo amaba tanto.

Furioso golpeo el piso, las luciérnagas volaron a su alrededor, llenándolo de su luz, pero ahora no estaba de humor para apreciar la belleza de las luciérnagas en la oscura noche.

Shadow si tan solo te hubiera puesto más atención, nada de esto hubiese pasado, tú no te hubieras ido y el doctor no te hubiera capturado, andabas tan susceptible que seguramente te engaño o te chantajeo-la equidna no podía evitar culparse, aun cuando Ivo de cualquier modo lo hubiera raptado.

Las suposiciones de Tails eran más que acertadas, el Dr. Robotnik había tomado a Shadow por todas esas razones y más, sabía que con Shadow a su lado las cosas marcharían perfecto.

Ahora estaba amaneciendo, knuckles seguía pensando en Shadow, trataba de pensar en cosas que lo hicieran enojar de el, para así tener el valor de enfrentarlo al día siguiente, pero cada que recordaba algo que lo hiciera enfadar, recordaba como Shadow volvía a enamorarlo casi de inmediato

Flash back

¿Shadow tienes dos semanas que no sacas la basura que crees que soy tu cha-cha o que!-si si horita la saco-el erizo estaba muy entretenido jugando SA2 battle jajaja.

A continuación knuckles va y le apaga la tele-¡que! Estaba a punto de matarte-le grito Shadow furico aventando el control-¡pues yo también!-le grito knuckles-pero creo que no me voy a quedar con las ganas-con esto se le aventó encima al erizo y comenzaron a rodar por la sala gritándose de cosas como gatos-¡eres un inútil nunca quieres limpiar ni mueves un dedo!-pues tu eres un amargado te la vives limpiando y no me pones atención-claro que si-¡claro que no¿Por qué crees que me compre el nintendo, nunca estas conmigo, apenas ahí te puedo ver-knuckles se quedo en silencio y dejo de casi ahorcar a Shadow, para pasar a rodearlo con sus brazos, el erizo se acurruco en su pecho y le dijo-¿en verdad crees que soy un inútil?-knuckles se sintió tan conmovido por las palabras de Shadow que se sintió culpable dándose cuenta de que el erizo tenia razón-claro que no shads, no por que no saques la basura quiere decir que seas un inútil, mas bien que eres un huevon-le dijo la equidna a manera de broma, Shadow le mordió el brazo-¡oye!-entonces el erizo se comenzó a reír y dijo-horita vengo, voy a sacar la basura para desocuparme y que estemos juntos-knuckles le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, cuando Shadow regreso se sentó junto al equidna y se abrazo fuertemente de el y con un tono feliz le dijo-te extrañe-pero si hace cinco minutos que nos vimos-no importa fueron eternos-y con esto el erizo se le recostó en las piernas y lo miro a los ojos, knuckles le sonrió y le acaricio las púas…

Fin del flash back

Cuando se dio cuenta el sol ya había salido y era el momento que tanto se temía, se encamino a casa de Tails de nueva cuenta, ya sanadas sus heridas y armado para la batalla partieron los tres rumbo a la ciudad.

Todo se ve muy tranquilo-dijo Tails nervioso-recuerda que cuando todo es demasiado tranquilo, es cuando mas miedo debes tener, o cuando hay que estar mas alertas-estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo sonic-le contesto knuckles, no apartando sus ojos de la ciudad, fue cuando el cielo se nublo y en lo alto se hallaban los robots y naves de eggman, todas las televisiones perdieron la señal transmitiendo el típico mensaje de dominio mundial que daba, pero claro que ahora presentando a Shadow y sus habilidades como su arma masiva de destrucción-knuckles apretó los puños, sonic tubo listos sus aros y tails armo el Tornado para poder combatir lo que se avecinaba.

En efecto Shadow volvio a aparecer, estaba ahí parado, como retandolos a que lo enfrentaran, Tails se fue por los robots, Knuckles y Sonic por Shadow. Ahora cuando ambos corrieron hacia el erizo, no supieron como ni cuando pero llegaron espio, rouge y Amy a ayudarles y tambien comenzaron a darle duro a los robots, aligerandole la carga a Tails que se las estaba viendo negras.

Entonces Sonic y knuckles no tendrian ningun problema con el erizo roji negro, Sonic se avalanzo sobre Shadow, pero este hizo chaos control y se alejo de el, pero se encontro con knuckles quien le dio un puñetazo en la cara lanzandolo algo lejos y se estrello contra unos escombros cercanos, Sonic se re incorporo y junto con knuckles comenzaron a darle una madrina a Shadow, pero este tambien se los andaba surtiendo.

Son demasiados robots ¿es acaso que eggman nunca se rinde?-decia Rouge quien aun embarazada estaba ahí peleando-tu no deberias de estar aquí algo malo podria pasarte-le dijo espio muy preocupado-pues no dejaria que vinieras solo-pero si no estoy solo, aquí estan los muchachos y Amy, estaremos bien, por favor ve a casa-Rouge pensando un poco mas en su bebe asintio y emprendio el vuelo-ire por el resto de los chaotix, para que les echen una mano-espio le hizo una seña como despedida y siguió peleando junto con Amy que con su poderoso martillo les daba en la torre a todos.

Por su parte knuckles intentaba hacer que Shadow entrara en razon-shadow reacciona-le decia abofeteandolo, pero Shadow safandose lo atacaba nuevamente-no va a reaccionar knuckles entiende ¡le lavaron el cerebro! Si no puedes hacer esto te sugiero que me dejes so…-sonic no pudo terminar el enunciado, Shadow lo arrojo lejos pero Amy alcanzo a atraparlo, dejandolo suavemente en el suelo-gracias mi amor-le dijo Sonic cerrandole el ojo y le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla para seguir peleando, esto aun que atonto un poco a Amy no impidio que siguiera luchando mas duro para que el erizo se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

Knuckles seguia esquivando los ataques de Shadow, en ese momento estaban solos-¿shadow no recuerdas todas las cosas que hicimos juntos? Todos los abrazos, las risas-shadow seguia atacando, knuckles seguia esquivando-todas las noches que dormiamos en la misma cama, bajo el mismo techo-el erizo parecia estarse cansando-¿Cómo no puedes recordar que te amo?-le grito knuckles deteniendole las manos, Shadow se detubo en ese momento, sus ojos completamente abiertos como si hubiese vuelto a la vida, como si algo dentro se le hubiese movido, entonces en esos cinco minutos de conciencia le dijo al guardian-si me amas, matame o yo te matare a ti-y apenas dijo esto y chispas comenzaron a surgirle y los ojos se le hicieron vacios, sin sentimientos ni emocion, knuckles comenzo a llorar pero no dejo de luchar, Sonic estaba cerca pero no se habia querido acercar viendo la escena entre la equidna y el erizo-te amo Shadow te amo-grito knuckles y lo golpeo lo mas fuerte que pudo en el estomago, encajandole los nudillos y asi atravesandole el cuerpo. Amy se tapo los ojos, Espio se quedo pasmado junto con sonic que tampoco podia creer lo que veia, a Tails comenzaron a escurrirle las lagrimas y el resto de los chaotix apenas hiban en camino.

Knuckles se callo de rodillas con Shadow en brazos, los ojos del erizo habian vuelto a ser normales y ahora lo miraban, la sangre no dejaba de fluirle-shadow no, no…-repetia knuckles impactado por la escena-no te preocupes-le dijo el erizo dulcemente-yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, my beloved-dijo apenas, con el poco aliento que tenia-shadow no te vallas, no me dejes-gritaba knuckles quien lo veia morir en sus brazos-te amo-le dijo el erizo y sus pupilas desaparecieron, su cuerpo se aflojo y su piel perdio el brillo. Shadow habia muerto.

Knuckles solto el llanto, poniendo su cabeza sobre la de su fallecido novio, al que amaba tanto. Los robots fueron destruidos en su gran mayoria y eggman viendo su derrota se retiro antes de que la furia de la equidna acabara con el.

Entonces todos se acercaron, Sonic le quito a knuckles el cadáver de Shadow y Amy lo ayudo a levantarse, después fueron a ese parque en donde knuckles se lo habia encontrado y lo sepultaron ahí, junto a el cerezo del que alguna vez el erizo le arrancase una flor.

Knuckles en un momento de la ceremonia se desvanecio, como que finalmente habia asimilado la muerte de Shadow y le habia pesado en el alma, pero después se recupero y fue animado por sonic para que fuese fuerte, sabia que la vida debia continuar, pero ¿queria el continuar sin Shadow?

Finalmente llego a su casa, todo estaba tan frio sin el que hullo de ese lugar lleno de recuerdos y fue a donde habia ido la noche anterior de la muerte de Shadow y se puso a llorar, la noche de nuevo lo habia atrapado y se sentia tan solo, tenia tanto frio dentro de el.

El viento nuevamente soplo y las luciérnagas comenzaron a rondar, knuckles sentia la brisa llevarse sus lagrimas y el pasto rosar su piel con suavidad, el lo sentia como una señal, como si Shadow desde lejos intentara comunicarse con el, pero no era asi.

Knuckles contemplaba la luna-si tan solo estubieras aquí para ver esto, te comeria a besos y caricias pidiendote que nunca te apartaras de mi lado, pero ya es muy tarde para eso-dijo en voz alta y la voz se le estaba comenzando a apagar.

¿Me lo prometes?-le dijo una voz por detrás, sus ojos se llenaron de agua y de asombro, volteo rapidamente y ahí detrás estaba Shadow, completamente curado y con una margarita en mano-¡Shadow!-grito knuckles y se le avento encima, las luciérnagas volaron alrededor de ellos junto con la margarita.

Knuckles lo beso por toda la cara y se abrazo de su pecho llorando, después lo golpeo en la cara-¡estupido me hiciste creer que habias muerto¿Cómo pudiste ser tan desconsiderado?-y con eso se solto a llorar como un niño, Shadow sonrio tiernamente, nunca habia visto a knuckles asi, normalmente el era el de las escenitas berrinchudas-perdoname pero yo pense que me hiba a morir, creo que de echo si estaba muerto-dijo con la ceja levantada-pero si estabas muerto ¡nosotros te enterramos!-creo que mori pero me recupere ¡diablos olvide que soy inmortal! Mis heridas cerraron durante todo eso y ya dentro de la tierra me desperte he hice chaos control para salir, después te fui a buscar-dijo todo esto como si fuese tan natural.

Knuckles se abrazo muy fuerte de el-no me vuelvas a dejar nunca-shadow lo abrazo tambien y beso su frente-esta bien ya me pediste que no me apartara de ti ¿Dónde estan mis besos y mis caricias?-no tienes vergüenza-le dijo knuckles molesto, pero después le sonrio y lo beso, lentamente cayeron sobre el césped, knuckles sobre de Shadow.

Shadow lo rodeo con los brazos y knuckles se quedo sobre de el, Shadow miraba hacia el cielo, para knuckles el cielo estaba justo debajo de el.

Si es un final muy cursi, un capitulo muy cursi ¡pero hasta creen que es lo ultimo que van a saber de este par! Me despido de ustedes amigos lectores por ahora cuídense! Gracias por todo

FIN


End file.
